My Brother's Keeper
by QueenPendragon56
Summary: Albus is in love with Scorpius but he has no idea how he is supposed to tell him. Finally it comes out one night when Albus is drunk. How will Scorpius react? If they do get together is there somebody that can rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Albus looked out the window of the train. This was going to be the year that he was going to make Scorpius his! He had known the Slytherin since they had been first years five years ago. He had just recently decided he was going to tell Scorpius about his feelings.

He was obsessing over how he would do it. Just coming out and saying it wouldn't work, Scorpius deserved something better, something that fit him. A poem was just too cheesy, moments like this made him wish he was better with words.

"Hey! Albus!" Albus looked up surprised to see Rose waving at him.

"What?" he asked dazed.

"The train stopped ten minutes ago, we have to get off," she said rolling her eyes. Albus looked out the window surprised to see that the train was stopped and almost all the students had already gotten off. He quickly got up, grabbed his stuff, and ran to the carriages.

He wasn't surprised when Rose got into a different carriage with her Ravenclaw friends and Lilly with Gryffindors in her year. He climbed into one of the last carriages that was still empty. He knew it wouldn't leave until at least one more person rode with him.

Albus was surprised when a familiar blonde stepped in and sat down next to him. "Good evening Potter," he mumbled before looking out the window.

"Hey Scorpius," Albus mumbled back. Yes, it was pathetic how little he was able to talk to the guy he was about to admit he loved. They had had some classes together over the years and Albus had always liked to admire from afar so this was about the limit of their interaction.

Albus liked sneaking looks at Scorpius when he was sure the other wasn't paying attention. Over the summer Scorpius had changed a little. His hair was a little longer so it framed his face making the skin look even paler and his grey eyes even stormier. He was leaner than last year, and for some reason his shirt looked like it was even tighter and more fit.

Albus looked out the window, if he kept staring like this Scorpius would notice. That would be bad. Finally, the carriage stopped, and it was time for them to get out. Scorpius left without looking back or saying anything, leaving Albus alone.

Albus bit his lip; that wasn't a good sign. Maybe telling Scorpius how he felt was a bad idea. It could end with Scorpius hexing him to death. That would be news for the Daily Prophet; he could already imagine their headlines.

He finally got out of the carriage, figuring if he didn't move now the carriage would leave with him still inside. The Great Hall was full like always, everybody waiting for when the first years would come in and finally get sorted so that the feast could start.

xxxx

Albus slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, for some reason that was starting to become a habit this year. Two months into school and he was still losing sleep over how he would confess to Scorpius. He splashed some water on his face before pulling on his robes and heading down to his first class, he had woken up too late to get breakfast.

"Mr. Potter is there a reason you have kept the rest of the class waiting?" Professor Blackwood asked coldly. Albus hated the Transfiguration teacher. For some reason, he had always had it out for the Potters and Albus was no different.

"No, I'm sorry," Albus said quietly sitting in the only seat left in the classroom. He glared at Rose who was snickering from her seat, in the first row of course.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he called out before turning back to the board. This year was going brilliantly...not! He was supposed to be learning about how to change an owl into a ferret, but his mind kept wandering and next class, which was potions with Slytherin.

"You know most people are more awake by now," Lysander commented. Albus looked up surprised, having no idea as to when the other boy had started walking next to him. "And people say I can be an airhead," he laughed shaking his head. "So what has you all distracted?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get any sleep last night. I should be better by tomorrow," Albus promised as they entered the potions room.

"Whatever, I'll pretend you're not lying to me, but fix it fast because I'm not carrying you to the hospital wing if something blows up in your face." Albus laughed, even though he knew his friend wasn't joking.

The two of them took their usual seat in the back of the classroom. "To start out this year, I decided we should do something fun! We are going to be learning how to make love potions!"

The girls in the class cheered and the guys groaned. Albus groaned too, he knew that love potions were always complicated and depending on which one they had to make, it could also take forever.

"On page 10 you will find the instructions, the ingredients are around the classroom and just to make this more interesting, you have to be partnered with somebody _not_ from your house."

What kind of game was the sick bastard playing. The few times he had gotten too close to any Slytherins other than Scorpius they had all tried to kill him! There was no way he was going to make a _love potion_ with one!

"Do you want to be my partner?" Scorpius asked quietly. Albus quickly changed his mind_._ This was the best class ever! He was going to have so much fun making this potion!

"S-sure," Albus stammered stupidly. Lysander bit his tongue trying to keep quiet as he laughed at his friend. He had figured out the reason for Albus' strange behavior lately. Scorpius watched him walk away with a confused look.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked after Lysander was out of earshot.

"We are trying to figure that out, still no answers," Albus shrugged. Scorpius laughed at that before turning back to the table. Scorpius' laugh was so adorable, Albus almost never got to hear it.

"Hey, I saw your mum made it into the Daily Prophet again," Scorpius said off-handedly. It was true Ginny Potter was the seeker for the Holy Head Harpies and had become a celebrity in her own right. She had scored more points for her team in five years then any other seeker in history. "I have to say my dad was surprised when he found out our mums were on the same team." Astoria was the keeper on the same team.

Albus laughed, "Yeah, when my uncle found out he told her to quit immediately. I have never seen a wizard survive from a fall like that off a broom..."

Scorpius looked at him with a raised eye brow, "Your uncle?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron doesn't let things go...ever." It wasn't a lie, Ron would never forgive the Malfoys for what had happened. He even hated Astoria who had been a Ravenclaw, he said she was a traitor to her house. He went to the extreme a lot.

Scorpius smiled sadly, "I guess there are a lot of people like that out there," he shrugged. Albus bit his lip, had he said something to upset the other boy? This was not going how he had wanted it. "Anyway we better pay attention to the potion, I don't know about you but I need a good grade in this class."

Albus nodded as he turned back to the potion just in time for it to blow up. "I think we did something wrong," Albus frowned wiping the green goo from his face.

xxxx

Albus was sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing his transfiguration homework when Lysander pounced on him. "Seriously? Why Scorpius?" he asked his face somewhere between shock and amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Albus said trying to ignore the other boy and do his homework.

"I don't believe you," he said bluntly. There was no beating around the bush with any of the Scamanders. There was also no use lying to them, they were somehow able to tell if you were lying no matter what. It was actually kind of creepy.

Albus dropped his quill and looked up at Lysander who was still standing over him. "No one knows, and you can't tell anyone," he finally admitted.

"I can do that but I can't understand why you would like a Malfoy."

"I don't think many would be able to," Albus admitted, "that's why I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Scorpius?"

"I didn't feel like getting myself hexed to death," Albus growled. Lysander smiled as he finally sat down across from his friend.

"But you want to tell him." It wasn't a question, Lysander could already tell. Albus seriously wanted to know how Lysander did that! He rolled his eyes but nodded there was nothing he could say that would get him out of this. "So tell him!"

Everything to Lysander was simple like that. If you liked a person, you told them. If you wanted to wear a life-size lion head to a game, you wore it. Somehow he was able to ignore all the consequences and get away with things like that. Albus had never been so lucky.

"If you don't tell him, you'll never know," Lysander said simply before standing up. Albus wanted to tell his friend off but Lysander was already gone, to do whatever it was he did.

Albus was even more confused about what he should do. Now he knew that if something were ever to happen he had an ally. He still had no clue if something could ever happen.

xxxx

Scorpius had always tried to stay clear of the Potters. The last thing he needed was one of them challenging him to a duel to show they were like their father. In the last few years that had worked, even if Albus was in the same year as him. Lately, though, something had changed.

Scorpius had noticed it in the carriage when they had ridden together to the castle. Almost the entire time the middle Potter had stared at him. After that as the year had gone on it was obvious there was something wrong with Albus. He always had bags under his eyes and whenever they were in the same room Albus would stare at him

At first Scorpius had shrugged it off thinking that he was just paranoid but even other Slytherins had commented on it. He had to figure out what was going on because it was starting to really creep him out. The perfect chance came when they had to be paired with a Gryffindor in potions.

At first Albus seemed too quiet but when they had started talking he hadn't said anything that stood out to Scorpius. Now he was just more confused. It wasn't like he could just walk up to him and ask. Then again...

Scorpius wanted to smack himself, of all times to be un-Slytherin and not be able to think up a plot why did it have to be now? He was good at getting what he wanted, especially answers. Scorpius smacked his head on the table and growled out annoyed.

"Do you have the answer Mr. Malfoy?" the teacher asked bringing Scorpius out of his head.

"Sorry no," he said quietly his face turning red. The teacher rolled his eyes annoyed before turning to Rose who had her hand raised and was basically bouncing out of her seat.

Rose Weasly always annoyed him. He hated her know-it-all attitude. Anytime somebody got an answer wrong she had this look like they were an idiot. If she wasn't in class she had her nose in a book and was oblivious to the world. To make things worse her house practically worshipped her for what her parents had done. It seriously pissed him off.

Finally the class was over and it was time for dinner. He could be surrounded by only the people he liked at the banquet table that belonged to his house. He sat down next to Adair Higgs and Ivy Parkison. Mordred Zabini would join them after he finished his transfiguration homework. They had met first year and been best friends since then.

"Hows being partners with a Potter?" Ivy asked after she had gotten food onto her plate.

Scorpius shrugged, "Not bad, he doesn't talk much but he gets the work done."

"Lucky," Mordred groaned as he sat down next to them, "the guy I got stuck with always tries to start a fight and keeps screwing up our potions. He knows if I get another detention the head master will consider suspending me!" In his first two years Mordred had gotten into a fight with anyone that said something he didn't like. It got so bad the headmaster threatened to suspend him if it happened ever again. He had been able to control himself for an entire year now.

"Don't worry, it should be only one more week before we are finally done," Scorpius tried to offer.

"I guess I can survive another week of hell," he sighed before stabbing something on his plate.

**xxxx**

**This is my first Albus/ Scorpius fic so I would love to know what you peoples think! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius leaned against the wall in the common room, the cold felt good against his head. Lately he hadn't been feeling well but he couldn't miss his classes. "You look like hell," Mordred sighed sitting down next to him.

"Thanks, thats just what I wanted to hear," Scorpius growled standing up. It was about ten minutes before their next class started and he didn't want to be late. He grabbed his bag and started walking towards their dormitory's exit.

"Hey," Mordred called grabbing Scorpius' shoulder and making him stop, "I'll take notes for you today, you should go back to bed or maybe even to the hospital wing." Scorpius rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was Mordred worrying about him.

"I'm fine, its nothing more then a cold or something," Scorpius shrugged. Mordred rolled his eyes, he knew when his friend was lying and now was one of those times but when Scorpius was in this mood there was no changing his mind.

"Fine," Mordred sighed knowing he had already lost this argument. At least it was the last class of the day, hopefully he would get better soon. The last thing Mordred wanted was his friend to get sicker.

xxxx

Scorpius threw all his papers into his bag, it was almost time for lights out and if he stayed in the library he would get a detention. He must have dozed off or something, just a second ago there had still been plenty of time before lights out. Maybe he really was getting sick or something.

He slowly started walking towards the Slytherin dorms. He was feeling seriously light-headed, good thing classes were over for the day. Finally he made it to the Slytherin common room and fell down on one of the couches, for some reason he felt exhausted.

"What were you doing out so late?" Mordred asked when he realized that Scorpius had finally returned.

"Dozed off in the library, I'm fine," Scorpius waved it off.

"You need to be more careful!"

"Stop sounding like my mother would you! I'm fine!" Scorpius growled. Mordred was seriously getting on his nerves lately. When the hell did he get a second mother? He grabbed his bag ready to go back to his room to sleep when all his books fell out. Scorpius sighed in frustration and bent down to pick up everything. "Aw man!" His potions homework was missing, it had taken him almost three weeks to finish all of it.

"What's wrong?" Mordred asked bending down to help Scorpius with his stuff.

"I have to go back to the library," Scorpius said standing up. If he wasn't careful Filch or his cat would catch him and the last thing he needed was to get a howler from his father for getting a detention.

xxxx

Albus pulled out the maurader's map to make sure Filch was going in another direction. The late night escapades weren't irregular for him, he usually went out when he wanted to talk to the portrait of his namesakes. Dumbledore's and Snape's portraits were next to each other and when he had a problem they were usually the best to ask. He also knew they could keep secrets. He had no one else to ask what he should do about his feelings for Scorpius.

He stopped when he noticed that Scorpius was in the hallway pretty close to him but he wasn't moving. Filch wasn't too far away either, if Scorpius wasn't careful he would get caught.

Albus changed directions and started walking towards where Scorpius was. He wanted to know why the other boy was out this late too and he would also warn him about Filch. He stopped in the hallway that the map said Scorpius was in but Albus didn't see him. The map never lied, he had to be here somewhere.

Albus walked further down the hall, according to the map he was getting close but Albus still couldn't figure out where he was. "Lumos!" Albus froze when he saw a very pale, very unconscious Scorpius laying at his feet. "Scorpius! Hey, Scorpius!" Albus shook him trying to wake him up.

Scorpius wouldn't have just fallen asleep in the hallway, what was he doing here? Albus' hand brushed against Scorpius' face and flinched at the heat. Scorpius was so sick he had passed out in the hallway? Why hadn't he just gone to bed?

Albus would ask him later about that but right now he should get him to the hospital wing. He would worry about people asking questions later. Albus pulled Scorpius onto his back, he was surprised by how light the other boy was. He shook his head, too many weird thoughts, he just had to get to the hospital wing now.

The hallways had never seemed so long and dark before. Albus had never gotten lost so many times, the thought that Scorpius was so close kept distracting him. Finally he found the right door and knocked on it as hard as he could. He hoped Madam Pomphrey wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"What is going on? Why all the noise?" Madam Pomphrey asked annoyed as she opened the door. She froze when she saw Albus carrying Scorpius, in the middle of the night no less. "Come in, come in, what happened?" she asked as she ushered them towards a bed.

"I was walking through the halls and just found him passed out!" Albus explained as he set Scorpius down gently on the bed.

"I will ignore that you were out so late," she sighed as she gathered potions and whatever else she needed to help Scorpius. Albus nodded appreciatively as he sat in a chair next to the bed. Madam Pomphrey noticed this but said nothing, it wasn't her business why the other boy wanted to stay here.

Albus sat there watching as Madam Pomphrey did what she could for Scorpius, after about twenty minutes she was done. "He will just be sleeping for the rest of the night, you can go back to your room, you know."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here?" Madam Pomphrey shrugged but nodded before walking away to leave the two boys alone. Once Albus was positive that the woman was gone he turned back to Scorpius and picked up his hand. It was eerily cold to the touch, "You seriously scared me, I didn't know what was wrong with you. Heh, I must sound pathetic to you, sorry." Albus leaned back in the chair, he would stay here for a little bit longer then return to his dorms. It would be bad if Scorpius woke up and found him here. There would be too many questions he wouldn't know how to answer.

xxxx

Albus rolled over, he could tell he wasn't in his bed so where was he? That's right he had dozed off before he could leave last night. At least no one saw him here, Scorpius should still be asleep.

Albus finally opened his eyes and froze. The Slytherins staring back at him did not look happy. "What are you doing here?" Ivy asked. She was standing over Scorpius holding a cloth on his forehead.

"Sleeping." Yeah, it was stupid thing to say but Albus had just woken up. He wasn't awake enough to think of a good lie.

"We figured that," Mordred sneared, "we were wondering why?"

"After I brought Scorpius here I must have fallen asleep by accident, I'll be leaving," Albus said quickly standing up to leave.

"Wait you were the one who found him?" Ivy asked stopping him. Albus nodded, speaking to Ivy was pretty intimidating. She had a look about her that screamed she would kill you if you angered her. "Then you brought him here?" Again Albus nodded not knowing what to say. "Why?"

"Because I figured he needed help," Albus shrugged, "not a huge deal."

"Oh...well thanks, we were worried when he didn't come back to the dorms last night," Mordred mumbled. Albus nodded towards them again before finally being able to escape. When he was finally out of the hospital wing he took a sigh of relief, that could have ended badly.

xxxx

"Well that was weird," Adair sighed when Albus had finally left the room.

"I thought he was stalking Scorpius because he wanted to duel him or something but if that were true he wouldn't have helped him. I wonder what he actually wants..." Ivy commented.

The three of them had been shocked first to learn from a prefect that Scorpius was in the hospital wing then it had gotten even worse when they arrived to see how their friend was doing and finding Albus asleep next to him in a chair. "Maybe he really just passed him in the hallways and fell asleep here," Mordred shrugged. Adair and Ivy looked at him as if he had just used an unforgivable curse on Scorpius or something. "What?" he asked annoyed with the looks.

"Nothing," Ivy shrugged, "just last year you would have hexed a Gryffindor sleeping next to Scorpius to throw up slugs or something, now you're standing up for him." Mordred rolled his eyes, that was not what he was doing but arguing with Ivy was worse then arguing with a brick wall. In some places the wall might actually be reasonable.

"What are all of you doing here?" Scorpius asked looking up at the three of them.

"Scorpius! You're awake!" Ivy cried hugging him.

"Yeah, morning. What am I doing in the hospital wing?" he asked looking around. The last thing he remembered was sneaking into the library to get his homework and leaving again. Had he not made it to the Slytherin dorm or something?

"You passed out in the hallways last night and Albus had to bring you here," Mordred laughed.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Yeah, surprised us too, but maybe next time when you're sick you won't sneak out of the dorm in the middle of the night." Scorpius nodded, he had to admit this time Mordred was right. If someone other then Albus had found him like that it might have ended badly.

xxxx

Albus finally made it to his dorm and fell down on his bed. He had stayed up too late watching over Scorpius and was still exhausted. He was glad, and surprised, that he had been able to leave with no permanent damage.

"Where have you been all night?" Lysander asked falling into the bed next to him. Usually he would shove the other boy out of the bed but he didn't have the strength for it.

"With Scorpius," Albus responded without thinking.

"Scorpius? Wow, you move quick," Lysander laughed. Albus growled and shoved him out of the bed. He was not in the mood for this conversation right now. "Oh come on! Tell me! I wanna know!" he begged leaning over the side of Albus' bed.

"I snuck out last night to talk to Dumbledore and Snape when I noticed he was in the hallway unconscious..."

"Albus! Please don't tell me you did something!"

"No! I took him to the hospital wing you pervert!" Albus growled. "Then I stayed there just to make sure he was okay and accidentally fell asleep. This morning I woke up when his friends came in to see him."

"Aw, such a sweet beau," Lysander laughed. Albus glared at him for a second before turning onto his other side and closing his eyes. He was too tired to talk with Lysander right now. The other guy's energy never seemed to end.

It was about twenty minutes of Lysander smacking him in the back and bothering him before Lysander gave up and walked out of their room. Albus closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

**xxxx**

**Wooh! Second chapter! You gotta keep reading to see if they get together! (You know you wanna see that!) So review and my chapters will come out faster! (Promise!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! Thank you for the comments I just have been so busy and blah blah blah! On to the story!**

**xxxx**

Albus walked into the great hall to grab a late lunch. He smiled when he noticed that there were less then ten people in the hall, they must all be outside enjoying the sun. He was surprised when he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Scorpius was sitting there alone. He was never without his friends, just like he was rarely without Lysander.

It was almost tempting for Albus to walk over and ask how he was doing after he got out of the hospital wing but decided against it. It would probably just weird him out. He started walking towards the Gryffindor table looking to see if there was anyone he actually wanted to talk to.

Albus was surprised when he heard someone called his name. He turned around and saw Scorpius was the one that had called to him. He stood there completely shocked before he realized he must look like an idiot. Albus quickly stopped staring and walked over to the Slytheirn table.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Albus asked as he sat down across from Scorpius.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Albus could tell that the way he was talking was too...stiff. Like he was trying to act proper or something around him, it was weird. "Do you like to play wizard's chess?" he asked setting up the board that was in front of him.

"Sure," Albus said wondering where this was going. It wasn't exactly everyday that Scorpius asked to play chess with him. Had he somehow found out about Ablus' feelings? There was no way he would be this calm if he had. What would be his reaction if he had? Now was not the time to think of a situation that may never happen.

Albus looked down at the board trying to figure out what his first move should be. "I saw the story in the "Daily Prophet" about your father this morning, you must be really proud." It took Albus a second to remember what the story had been about, he had only skimmed over it knowing when he got home he would get the real version of events.

"Oh yeah," he laughed remembering his father was in the paper because of the apprehension of two more Death Eaters that after the war had killed as many muggles as they could without getting caught, they had recently moved up to wizards that didn't have pureblood. "I'm glad those guys are in Azkaban now."

"Yeah, me too," Scorpius smiled.

"Really?" It was out of Albus' mouth before he realized what he was saying. He wanted to say something to cover it up but all he got out was, "I-I mean..." He stopped when he realized Scorpius was laughing at him. "What?" he asked surprised.

"You're the first person to ask me so bluntly," he snickered. "People usually try to have more tact."

"I-I try, I mean I usually do!" Albus said trying to get Scorpius to stop laughing at him.

"No! I like that you're blunt," he promised finally done laughing at the other boy, "It's different then what I usually get from other people and when they are blunt they aren't as nice about it."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus confused.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know about it but people still blame my family for what my father and grandfather did when the dark lord was still alive." Albus hated the awkward silence that fell between them, it wasn't like he could say anything to comfort Scorpius. Their entire family had been praised, never when he was alive had people said anything bad about his father.

"I guess my friends are right, I'm always too serious," Scorpius said finally breaking the silence.

"No!" Both boys were surprised by Albus' outburst, "I mean I think its good, you talk about what you're thinking and all." Scorpius smiled back at him, Albus loved that he had been the one to cause that smile.

"Maybe I am just as blunt as you are," he laughed.

"I don't think people who are blunt actually realize that they are..." Albus said thinking out loud. Scorpius starting laughing again, it was weird after all their years at Hogwarts this was the first time Albus had actually ever heard the other boy laugh.

"Check." Albus looked down at the board, he had been too busy with their conversation he had almost forgotten about the game they were having. He didn't want the talking to stop but there was no way he could move that would not end up with Scorpius having a checkmate. In two more moves Scorpius smiled as he called checkmate. "This was fun, we should do it again," Scorpius smiled before standing up and walking out of the great hall.

"Yeah," agreed Albus, "we should."

xxxx

Scorpius wasn't surprised to hear running footsteps after he left the great hall. He smiled when he saw it was Adair and slowed down until the other boy had caught up with him.

"I saw you playing chess with someone, was that Albus?" Adair asked falling into step with Scorpius.

"Yes it was," Scorpius answered shortly. He knew none of his friends would be happy with him if they learned he was starting to get friendly with a Gryffindor much less the middle Potter.

"Why?" Adair asked genuinely confused.

Scorpius sighed as if the reason should be obvious, "He helped me the other day, I just wanted to see what he really wanted from me. Turns out he's too thick to be that conniving," he laughed.

Scorpius was lying, at first he had wanted to talk to the other boy to see if he wanted anything but he had actually enjoyed their conversation. The thought of hanging out with Albus actually sounded like fun to him.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Adair agreed slinging his arm around Scorpius' shoulder. "The first trip to Hogsmeade for the year is coming up, got any plans?"

"Not really..."

"Good! We are going to a new bar called Paper Moon, it's a new pub that just opened up!" Adair seemed really excited and Scorpius had heard some other Slytherins talking about it so it sounded like a good time.

"Sure, do the others know about it?" he asked wondering if Mordred or Ivy would also be there.

"Ivy said she couldn't get caught drinking again but Mordred said he would go."

"Okay, guess I'll be there too."

**xxxx**

**Next chapter there will underage drinking! Who knows what that will lead to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two in one day! This is my apology for not uploading for so long. Please keep the comments coming! I love them! Now onto the madness!**

**xxxx**

Scorpius pulled on his jacket before running out of the dorm rooms. If he didn't hurry he would be late leaving for Hogsmeade and he had no clue where the new pub was supposed to be. He finally saw Mordred and Adair leaning against a wall waiting for the third years to get ready to leave.

"Hey," he waved running up to them, "is Ivy not even walking there with us?" he asked looking around.

"No, I guess she is going on a date or something with a guy," Mordred shrugged.

"I didn't know she was interested in anybody," Scorpius said surprised. The three of them usually had to listen as Ivy droned on and on about how cute some guy was or how she had told off some guy that had dared flirt with her and not been in Slytherin.

Adair just shrugged, "If she wants to be all secretive and that means we don't have to listen to her talk, I am not going to complain." Mordred and Scorpius had to agree with him, her silence was a nice unexpected break.

"Come on, I want to get to the new bar! I heard they don't even check i.d.'s there!" Mordred called pushing the other two boys forward. Scorpius shrugged, he wasn't the drinking type but he knew from experience tipsy Slytherins were funny to watch. "And the best part is its too shaky for any annoying Gryffindors to even check it out!"

"That means this really will be a party!" Adair cried throwing his arms around Scorpius and Mordred's shoulders. "I wonder which girls will come," he whispered into their ears, "they are always more willing when a little drunk."

"Only for you! I don't need a girl to be drunk for her to say yes to a bit of snogging," Mordred laughed shoving Adair's arm off of him. Scorpius laughed as he listened to the other two guys brag about what they had done with different girls in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"There is only one way to decide who is the best! The first one to get a Gryffindor wins!" Adair shouted throwing out his hand.

"Oh you are so on!" Mordred growling grabbing Adair's hand. Scorpius rolled his eyes, there was no way this was going to end well... "But to make it more of a challenge the girl has to be sober! Anything else doesn't count!"

"Fine."

"Come on, if you guys keep up with that the trip to Hogsmeade will be over before we even get there," Scorpius rolled his eyes walking in front of the other two.

"That's right! Someone has yet to snog _any_ girl," Mordred laughed catching up with Scorpius. "I gotta say if it were me I would be in a bad mood all the time! The only way to comfort myself is a cold shower...it would be horrible," Mordred laughed with mock sympathy.

"Shut up! Don't be so grotesque..."

"Does this mean Scorpius doesn't even comfort himself with cold showers?" Adair asked amazed.

"I don't need to! I could get a girl if I wanted one!"

"What's that mean? You don't want a girl..."

"No! The girls here get on my nerves! I'll find one that isn't annoying once I leave here!" Scorpius walked ahead as the other two shared a look. They knew he was lying but they had made a silent agreement never to call Scorpius out on that.

xxxx

"Would you leave me alone?" Albus growled walking away from Acacia.

"Oh come on! There is this new place opening up and I want you to come with us! You never go out with a group...you only ever hang out with Lysander." Albus hated when she whined, she was worse then annoying.

Albus was willing to do anything to make her be quiet for just a little bit. "Fine," he sighed, "where is this new place we are going to be checking out?" The words were barely out of Albus' moth when Acacia grabbed his hand and was already pulling him down the road. Lysander would be mad when Albus didn't show up but Albus was sure he would count hanging out with Acacia as punishment enough.

xxxx

Scorpius sat at the edge of the table listening to the other Slytherins as they played never have I ever. Every time someone said something they hadn't done any who had done it took a shot of fire-whiskey.

Most of the people in the circle were already drunk, it turned out that the younger Slytherins couldn't hold their alcohol worth a damn. The only people not completely drunk were him and three seventh years that had come to see the others tipsy just like he had done.

Scorpius looked up when he heard the door open and girls giggling. He was surprised when he saw that most of the group was Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He was even more surprised when he saw that one of them was Albus, with a girl he knew had a crush on him.

He could see the girl that was hanging all over Albus laughing obnoxiously at everything he said. He was surprised when he saw Albus chugging down whiskey shots.

xxxx

Albus was starting to get dizzy, he couldn't remember how many shots he had taken. If James found out about this Albus knew he would be dead, especially if James got mean and sent a letter to their father. He ignored the thought of the consequences, taking the shots was the only way he could ignore Acacia who was still laughing and babbling next to him.

xxxx

Scorpius could not believe how drunk Albus was getting, he did not seem like that kind of guy. "Hey, wanna do something fun?" Poe, one of the non drunk off his ass seventh year, asked whispering in Scorpius' ear.

"Sure," Scorpius said shrugging figuring they would just be pulling a prank on one of the other Slytherins that was drunk or something. Poe motioned to Aiden and Blaine, the other two seventh years, to follow him. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do but he was bored and figured this might be fun.

Scorpius stopped when he noticed Albus stumbling down the road all by himself. "Wait, what are we doing?" Scorpius asked watching as Poe walked closer and closer to Albus, totally ignoring Scorpius.

"Just watch," Blaine smirked as he dragged Scorpius along behind him. Before Scorpius could say anything he saw a blue light fly from Poe's wand and Albus stiffened before falling to the ground. "What did he do?" Scorpius asked trying to hide how much he was freaking out.

"Don't worry, it was only Petrificus Totalus, that won't be what he has to worry about." '_That'_ What was coming next was starting to worry Scorpius. "Come on, the fun has only just begun."

Scorpius ran down the hill where Poe was picking Albus up off the ground. Scorpius could see what was coming and acted before he thought. Blaine pulled back his fist ready to wail on the Gryffindor prodigy but the person he actually hit was his own housemate.

"Scorpius what the hell are you doing?" Blaine yelled wiping the blood off his knuckle.

"We can't do this!" Scorpius growled wondering how badly he was bleeding. He could tell the other guys were pissed at him. He had to say something or he would be in the same situation as Albus.

"If any of the professors find out where this happened and how this happened we will all get expelled! Harry Potter, the head of the auror's, would be on your asses for the rest of your lives. Trust me I think he deserves this but not right now or like this!"

"Heh, maybe he has a point," Poe laughed dropping Albus hard on the ground. "Well if we can't have fun with Alby then we might as well get back to school," he sighed starting to walk away.

"Relashio," Scorpius whispered so that Albus would be able to move again. "Hey, come on wake up!" Scorpius shook Albus and finally Albus' eyes opened, they looked hazed but they were open. "Come on!" Scorpius growled grabbing Albus' arm and trying to heave him up. It didn't work. Albus was so heavy and right now he was nothing but dead weight.

Scorpius mildly wondered if he had been this hard to carry when he had been passed out. Of course that was different, he had been sick, Albus was dead drunk. "You idiot!" Scorpius yelled still trying to get Albus off the ground.

"Eh" Albus moaned shifting slightly in his sleep.

"Come on, please stand up," Scorpius begged. He was surprised when Albus shakily got to his feet. It reminded Scorpius of a newborn dragon. Scorpius slung Albus' arm over his shoulder and slowly started walking towards the school.

Albus kept falling over Scorpius and nearly running into walls. By the time they were only halfway to school Scorpius was exhausted. Albus fell against a building and Scorpius sat down next to him.

"Hi Scorpius," Albus giggled as he looked over at Scorpius. The other boy just rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to talk with a drunk Albus. "Scory!" Albus sang in a giddy voice. Scorpius' head rolled against the wall until he was looking at Albus.

"What?" he growled wanting the other guy to stop saying his name.

"You're bleeding," Albus said suddenly serious.

Scorpius rubbed at his jaw again and realized he was still bleeding, Blaine must have hit him harder then he thought. "Yeah, it's nothing," he promised waving it off.

Scorpius had no clue what happened. One second he was looking away the next Albus had grabbed his chin and pulled their lips together. Scorpius shoved Albus away as soon as he figured out what was happening. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled shoving Albus again.

"I wanted to make you feel better," he giggled, "plus you looked really cute, that's why I love you! One more kiss?" Scorpius rolled his eyes as he kicked Albus off the bench and to the ground, Albus probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. If Scorpius didn't owe him he would have just left Albus there but instead he helped Albus stand back up again. He would take him as far as the main hall, after that someone else could take care of him.

**xxxx**

**Yes! Their first kiss! Not exactly the most romantic thing ever but hey it fits! Please keep the comments coming and I will keep the chapters coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I have not updated in like forever and I am so sorry! But yay a new chapter is out! Thank you to those of you that reviewed I loved it! So please keep reviewing and I will keep updating (just hopefully not at a snail's pace like I have been) **

**On to the story! **

**xxxx**

Albus slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding non-stop and it almost felt like someone was kicking him... "Albus! What the hell are you doing? Albus?"

"James?" Albus asked thickly. What was James doing in the fifth year dormitories? He never came in here! "What are you doing here?"

"It's the great hall, everybody comes here! What are you doing here passed out?" It took Albus a second to realize that he wasn't in his dorms and he was in fact passed out in the corridor next to the great hall. "Do you know how lucky you are I found you instead of Filch? He would have given you detention for the rest of the year!"

"I know, I know, it won't happen again. I swear." James rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that his little brother was stupid enough to go out and get drunk off his ass. If dad ever found out Albus would be in trouble. If mom ever found out he would just be dead.

Albus tried to soothe his throbbing head but nothing was working. What had happened last night that would have made him get this drunk? Oh right...Acacia. The memories of the night before slowly started making their way back to Albus.

Acacia had been obnoxious so to ignore her Albus had started drinking. Something else had happened...but what? Then the memory of soft lips slowly started coming back to him. _'Wait...lips?'_ Albus thought to himself. Had he kissed Acacia?

No, he remembered soft blonde hair. Acacia had curly brown hair. Who had blonde hair...Oh dear god, he had kissed Scorpius!

How had Scorpius reacted? Maybe he could just play it off as if he didn't remember...No, that wouldn't work. He had to go and find Scorpius and beg for forgiveness.

xxxx

It took almost two hours before Albus finally found Scorpius in the library. Of course he was surrounded by his friends. "H-hey, can I talk to you?" Albus asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Scorpius shrugged standing up to follow Albus. Albus was thankful that Scorpius had gotten up and he hadn't had to ask. "So what do you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked once they were in an empty corner of the library.

"About last night..."

"Nothing happened, what are you talking about?" Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was positive what he remembered wasn't a dream. "Oh wait, are you talking about when you kissed me and told me you loved me?" Albus could tell that Scorpius was pissed.

"I wanted to explain..."

"Explain? I wonder how you would explain this to the headmaster? I bet she would love to hear all about this."

"I wanted to say sorry if I made you feel awkward or whatever," Albus said before he could be interrupted again. "That's all I wanted to say, what you want to do about it I don't care."

Albus turned to leave, this had gone about as well as he could hope. The only problem was that when his mother found out he had gotten drunk and then kissed another guy he would be grounded for life. "Wait!" Albus turned back around surprised. "I-I won't tell anybody about what happened...I mean you didn't mean any of it. It was just because you were drunk, right?"

"No, I always wanted to admit how I really felt in some poetic way but it slipped out when I was dead drunk. The truth is I have liked for a really long time. I know that you might find me creepy after finding all this out but I don't care, I don't want to lie anymore." Albus said in one breath without a pause.

Scorpius just stood there for a second not knowing what to do. This was not the way he had expected the conversation to turn. The only reaction he could figure out was anger. "If anything like this happens again I will use an unforgivable curse on you," he growled before turning on his heel and walking away.

Albus sighed as he flopped down on the floor. He couldn't say he was surprised by Scorpius' reaction. He smiled sadly, at least he had been able to kiss Scorpius without getting killed. It was something that he figured would never happen again.

Scorpius sat down at the table across from Adair again. "So what did Potter want?" he asked looking up from his homework.

Scorpius shrugged, "Nothing really, he just had to ask for help on something." Scorpius could tell that Adair knew he was lying, he could feel that his ears were still burning. Adair just shrugged figuring he would find out eventually.

xxxx

It had been a week since Albus had kissed Scorpius and told him his true feelings and the boys hadn't talked at all since. Albus had barely even seen Scorpius, the Slytherin was good at avoiding him.

"What am I supposed to do?" whined Albus in the Gryffindor common room. "Even when we are in the same class I can't talk to him!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lysander shrugged. "Cornering him in a hallway or something would be a deadly idea and even if you did get to talk to him what would you say? Sorry for kissing you and telling you about my undying love, just forget about that?"

"You stopped being helpful," Albus growled. Lysander shrugged again and turned back to his homework. There was nothing more he could say to try and help his friend out.

xxxx

Scorpius rolled over on the couch again. All he wanted to do was sleep but whenever he closed his eyes all he could think about was that damn kiss and Albus. This had been going on ever since that day in the library. Since then he could barely get any real sleep and whenever he did sleep his dreams were filled with the other guy.

It was true in all five years of going to Hogwarts he had never dated a girl, or even really been attracted to one. He had just assumed that that meant all the girls here were simply not for him, not that he was attracted to guys. He growled as he stood up and started walking towards his dorm, he would hex Albus into oblivion for putting that idea into his head then maybe he would be able to sleep!

xxxx

Albus waited for potions to end. He had decided what he would do to get Scorpius to talk to him again, even if it might get him cursed. Finally the teacher dismissed them from the class. Albus' seat was right next to the door of course Scorpius was as far from him as possible. That meant that the Slytherin would be the last one out of the classroom.

He watched and saw just what he had expected. Scorpius had hung back even after his friends had left so that the two of them were the only ones left in the classroom.

Scorpius realized too late what Albus was doing. He looked around and silently cursed when he saw that they were the only two left. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, he just had to get the hell out of there.

Scorpius walked past Albus staring at the ground hoping that he would get the message. He did not want to talk and Albus better not pressure him. He sighed when he was out in the hallway and Albus still hadn't done anything, but his relief was short lived when he heard footsteps behind him. He was late for dinner because of the jerk so of course they were the only two in the hallway.

"Scorpius! Please, I just want to talk," Albus quietly begged falling into step next to him. Scorpius just ignored him and kept walking, he didn't know how stubborn Albus was but he could be just as stubborn.

"Scorpius!" Albus grabbed Scorpius' wrist just wanting to make him stop and talk to him. Scorpius flew around and punched Albus. He hadn't even realized what he'd done until Albus fell.

"What is going on here?" Both boys turned to see Professor Blackwood looking down at them.

"N-nothing," Scorpius said stepping away from Albus.

"Nothing?" the professor exploded. "That will be at least twenty points from Slytherin and a detention tonight after dinner!"

"It was my fault, I started it," Albus said standing up hurriedly.

"Fine, thirty points from Gryffindor as well. Now both of you get to dinner! Scorpius I will see you after," he growled. Both boys walked to the great hall with Professor Blackwood watching them the entire way.

xxxx

"So how did it go?" Lysander asked excitedly right as Albus sat down next to him.

"Horribly, he got a detention."

"Detention? How the hell did that happen?" Lysander asked confused. Albus just shook his head, he was not in the mood to talk about it. "Well, I guess that is just one more thing to add to the list of things to apologize for," Lysander laughed. Albus glared at him, his friend was walking on thin ice lately.

xxxx

Scorpius showed up at Professor Blackwood's office right after he had left dinner. He gently knocked on the door and opened it when he heard someone from inside telling him to come in. "Good evening," Professor Blackwood said without looking up from the papers he was working on. "For your detention you will be washing all the floors and desks in this and three other classroom." That wouldn't be too hard, Scorpius knew how to get it done and he would be able to get out of here. "Of course you will be doing it in the muggle fashion." Scorpius hated Albus with a passion now.

Scorpius grabbed the wash cloths and buckets that he would need and started working. He had never done such demeaning work in his life! He could not believe how dirty the floors of these classrooms got! Didn't the house elves ever clean them?

After about four hours of working he was finally done. His robes were clinging to him and there blisters on his hands that hurt like hell. "Can I go now, sir?" he asked after he had put all the supplies back into the closet.

"Yes, but I don't want to see you in detention again." Scorpius nodded before running out of the room, he still had homework to do but all he wanted was to collapse into his bed.

xxxx

Albus walked down the hallway, he had to try one more time to talk to Scopius. He probably wasn't in the best mood right now but at least there would be less professors around that could get either of them in trouble. He looked down at the maurader's map wondering where Scorpius was.

xxxx

Scorpius was walking down the hallway thinking of all the homework he had to get done. He had two essays due tomorrow that he hadn't started yet, maybe Ivy would let him borrow hers...

"Hey Scorpius," Scorpius turned around just in time to see Aiden shove him through a door, throwing him to the floor. He looked up and could see Blaine jamming the door and Poe looking down at him, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What do you want Poe?" Scorpius growled started to stand up. He was surprised when Poe shoved him back down again.

"Well this morning I received a horrible letter from my mother, it seems my father has been sent to Azkaban for crimes he committed as a Death eater. It got even worse when I learned the one that turned him in was your father, a Death eater that betrayed the dark lord!"

"I have nothing to do with that!"

"Well, now you do," Poe growled shoving his wand into Scorpius' throat. "I am going to make your family pay the same way mine has! Crucio!" Scorpius cried out as the pain flooded through his body.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Scorpius cried wanting nothing more then for the pain to stop. He could hear the three others laughing, he knew they were not going to stop until someone made them. Scorpius could tell that his body was writhing but he had no control over himself, everything but the pain was a blur.

xxxx

Albus looked down at the map, he couldn't understand what Scorpius was doing in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. There were three other names that Albus didn't recognize and something about the way they were standing worried him.

He ran as fast as he could to where he knew they were. He stopped at the door, the noise making him physically sick. Scorpius was screaming in pain as three stood above him. "I never thought he would screech like that," laughed one of the guys looking down at Scorpius.

"Expelliarmus!" The boy that had laughed at Scorpius flew through the air before hitting a wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell? Who's there?" the two guys yelled turning around looking for the source of the curse. Albus was happy that he had decided to steal the invisibility cloak from James before he left the dorms.

"Stupefy!" the other two fell to the floor. Albus threw his cloak off and ran to Scorpius, "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked bending down next to Scorpius trying to see why he had been in so much pain before.

Scorpius wasn't moving, he was gasping for air. "Damn it!" he cursed lifting Scorpius into his arms. He didn't know what was wrong but he couldn't stand to see Scorpius in that much pain.

"Stop." Albus almost didn't hear the faint whisper from Scorpius, he stopped and looked down at Scorpius who was glaring back up at him. "What are you doing?" Scorpius asked with a cold look. Albus didn't know what to say, he had thought Scorpius was unconscious.

Scorpius had been surprised when the pain had stopped, he had been ever more surprised to open his eyes and see that he was staring up at Albus. He couldn't say that he was mad, he didn't really know what he was.

"I-I thought...I didn't know what was wrong so I was taking you to the hospital wing," Albus tried to explain awkwardly.

"No need, I'm fine," Scorpius said trying to get out of Albus's arms.

"Wait!" Albus said tightening his arms so that Scorpius could not escape, "You were screaming in pain, Madam Pomphrey should make sure you're okay!"

"They used the crutiatis curse, I'm fine now that they stopped," he promised finally standing up.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius looked back at Albus confused, what was he apologizing for?

"For what?" Scorpius asked dumbly.

"This is all my fault, you got detention because of me then this happened. Before, I also wanted to apologize for that time." Scorpius bit his lip, he wished that there was something he could say but there wasn't. "Um...I guess we better get to sleep," he said awkwardly turning around to walk away.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' shoulder spun him around and kissed him. He was surprised when Albus immediately deepened the kiss probing his lips with his tongue. Scorpius pulled away after a minute surprised at how much he hadn't wanted it to end.

"What was that?" Albus asked with a stupid grin on his face. In all honesty it was an experiment, Scorpius wanted a way to explain away the feelings that he had been feeling lately. The kiss had just made him more confused, he had liked it too much.

Scorpius did the most cowardly thing in his life, he turned on his heel and ran.

**xxxx**

**Oh, poor Albus. So review and I will update and you will find out how Albus reacts to this new development! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I have not updated in forever! But hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! **

**xxxx**

Albus paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. There had to be something he had missed, they kissed and then Scorpius ran. Did that mean he was a bad kisser? Had someone been coming? Albus slammed his head into the wall, he had thought all those things before and he still didn't have an answer.

"Is there a reason you are trying to give yourself a concussion?" Lysander asked.

Albus grabbed his shoulders and started whispering urgently, "Last night things got even worse! or better...I don't know! Scorpius kissed me! Then ran away...What does that mean?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" That was when Albus realized he hadn't grabbed Lysander but his identical twin brother, Lorcan.

"I-I g-gotta go!" Albus ran out of the common room into the hall. Now both brothers knew...well Lorcan was still pretty confused but that didn't make it any better. Why was this getting so complicated?

xxxx

Lysander walked down into the common room, he had slept in unusually late this morning and was going to go to the library to finish some homework. He was surprised to see Lorcan sitting on one of the couches looking into the fire with a weird look on his face. "Hey! What's up?" he asked sitting down next to his twin.

"What the hell is going on with Albus?"

"What do you mean?" Lysander asked, there was a lot of things he could be referencing to.

"Well I guess Scorpius kissed him and ran away. He was surprised when I didn't know anything, so I'm assuming he was looking for you."

"Oh that," Lysander laughed. "Yeah, that's a long story."

xxxx

Scorpius paced back and forth, what was he supposed to do? There was no way he could face Albus before he figured out what he was thinking and all he had been thinking about was how much he liked Albus' lips.

"If you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole into the ground," Mordred laughed walking into the room and flopping onto one of the couches. "So what's your problem?"

There was no way he could tell anybody what was going on. 'Oh you know that little bet about snogging a Gryffindor I won! Albus is a good kisser!', yeah that probably wouldn't go over well. At the same time he needed somebody's opinion. "Oh! You must have heard!"

"Heard what?" Scorpius asked his pacing stopping immediately.

"Last night Adair went out after curfew and saw two people snogging!" Scorpius' stomach dropped. He had been positive no one had been near them. Did Adair tell anybody?

"R-really? Who?" Scorpius asked trying not to show how freaked out he was.

"Ivy and Lorcan. I guess that is who she was going out to meet at Hogsmeade. Who would have thought she would be the one to date a Gryffindor."

"H-how did Adair react?" Scorpius asked trying to hide how relieved he really was.

Mordred sighed, "How do you think? He's still pissed, especially at Ivy. He even threatened to go and use an unforgivable curse on Lorcan. They were up late arguing. I went to bed before it ended so I don't know what they decided."

"Ivy better warn the poor guy, you know, before Adair murders him."

"Hey where were you last night? You didn't come back to the dorms until late."

Scorpius stopped like a deer in headlights. He had no idea how to answer that. "I was just walking around. I couldn't sleep," Scorpius shrugged before walking out of the Slytherin common room. He needed somewhere to think and Adair threatening to kill a Gryffindor would not help him any.

Mordred watched him walk out of the entryway. Scorpius had been acting weird lately. He shrugged, eventually Scorpius would tell him but until then he would leave him alone.

xxxx

Albus had been freaking out all morning. Lorcan now knew what was going on and he was no closer to figuring out what was up with Scorpius. There was only one place left that he could turn to. "Hey Rose, I have a question for you," Albus sat down next to his cousin in the dining hall.

"What is it?" she asked not looking up from the book she was reading. Albus was surprised to see that it was the rules for quididitch. Not one of her usual reads. "Are you just going stare at the book or ask your question?" she asked finally looking up from the book.

"Okay, here's the thing. I am having girl issues and you are the only girl that I thought I could turn to sooo..."

"So what is the issue?"

"Well, I don't know what she's feeling."

"So talk."

"What?"

Rose sighed as she shut her book and turned to face Albus. "Boys are oblivious. If you want to know something ask her! Guessing and avoiding the issue is such a waste of time!" Albus just stared at her shocked as she turned back to her book and started reading again. He sat there staring at her trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. "Now would be the time to go find this girl and talk to her."

"Oh right," Albus laughed awkwardly before standing up and walking away. Rose was always right so maybe that is what he should do, just talk to Scorpius. At the same time though what was he supposed to say? 'Hey you kissed me, did you like it?' That would not work. Maybe just walking up to him and seeing what came out was the best option. Unless nothing came out, that would be bad.

Albus would have to find a way they could talk! He would have to think of something!

xxxx

Scorpius walked down to the dining hall later then he usually did. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out what he was thinking. The two hours that he had been able to sleep were filled with dreams that had made him wake up sweating. He shook his head trying to make himself forget those dreams.

"Hey, you look horrible," Ivy said when he sat down at the table next to them.

"Thanks," he sneered grabbing some toast off one of the plates.

"No seriously, didn't you sleep last night?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject Ivy!" Adair growled.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject! I already told you I am done talking about that!"

"Talking about what?" Scorpius asked Mordred as Adair and Ivy started yelling at each other.

"Her dating Lorcan and not telling us. They have been arguing about it all morning." Scorpius nodded and grabbed some more food. It wasn't like they could do anything to make the two of them stop arguing.

Scorpius looked up when the owls started flying in. It was unlikely that he would get a letter so he was surprised when an owl landed in front of him. All it had was a small note in it's beak and looked at Scorpius impatiently until he took it. As soon as the letter was out of the owl's beak it flew away.

"What do you have there?" Mordred asked noticing the strange owl that had landed in front of them. Scorpius shrugged as he unfolded the small note.

_Meet me in the library tomorrow after classes. I am tired of running in circles. Please talk to me! _

_ Albus_

Scorpius had to read the note three times to understand what it was saying. Albus wanted to talk to him! In the library? Why would he pick a public place? Would he tell all of Hogwarts what he had done? There was no way! What was Albus planning?

"Scorpius?" Scorpius looked up to see Mordred staring at him, even Adair and Ivy had stopped arguing to look at him.

"Oh sorry, I think I dozed off. I guess not getting enough sleep is already getting to me," he laughed shoving the note into his pocket. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying did you get your spell homework done?" Mordred repeated himself.

"Oh yeah, do you need to copy it?" Scorpius asked digging it out of his bag.

"Hey, pass that over here I didn't finish it either," Adair said grabbing parchment out of his bag and scribbling away.

"So I was right, you are an idiot," Ivy hissed before walking away.

"I think you seriously pissed her off this time," sighed Mordred, he was getting tired of trying to help fix their problems.

Adair just waved it off not even looking up from what he was writing, "She'll get over it!" Scorpius and Mordred doubted that.

xxxx

Scorpius tossed and turned in his bed. What was he going to talk to Albus about? He didn't even know what he was thinking! Every time he thought of Albus his stomach twisted, but in a good way...at least he thought so. He had never felt like this before...did that mean he was actually gay? Did he have a crush on Albus?

**xxxx**

**Please review! I wanna know what you all thought of it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Albus sat in the library staring at the door. Classes had ended over a half an hour ago and Scorpius had still not shown up. Was he getting stood up even before they started dating? Albus shook his head, he could not think that way. He would wait for at least an hour before he let himself think like that.

He stared down at the chess board trying to figure out what was his next move. "Are you so bad at chess you can't even beat yourself?" Albus' eyes shot up to see a smiling Scorpius sitting down across from him.

"Hey, I almost beat you last time we played!"

"Sure, sure, sure," he laughed waving it off. Scorpius paused for before almost whispering, "So...why did you...ask me here?" Scorpius could tell that he sounded awkward but that was how he felt.

"Well I want to know why you kissed me." Scorpius wanted to laugh. There was no one else that he knew of that would have just come out and say it like that. "I-I mean I get it if you don't like me. B-but if you d-did that would be cool too." Scorpius was surprised, Albus was feeling even more nervous then he was! "I mean no pressure! I-I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. That is not..."

"Can I speak?" Scorpius asked interrupting Albus who was rambling non-stop.

"Please," Albus sighed nearly falling over on the table.

Scorpius laughed, he really was cute. "I-I kissed you because I was confused. When you kissed me, it wasn't my first kiss or anything, but I never felt like that before..."

"Does that mean you like me?" Albus shot up so that he was mere inches from Scorpius' face.

Scorpius pecked him on the lips quickly before anyone could see, "Yes," he whispered before backing away. "But no one can know."

xxxx

Scorpius stopped for a second looking around the corridors, he thought he had heard Filch. When he was sure there were no footsteps he kept walking. It had been a week since Scorpius had met Albus in the library, and they had had barely any time together. That morning, though, the owl from before had handed him another note.

'_Go to the seventh floor and look for a door across from the tapestry of Barnaby'_

Scorpius was pretty sure there wasn't a door where Albus had told him to go, at least not one that he had ever noticed. He would be pissed if Albus was trying to be funny. He stopped in surprise when he saw the door, that had not been there this afternoon. Scorpius carefully opened the door not sure what he would see on the other side. When Scorpius saw the room he was speechless.

There was a large fire burning across the room from him and Albus standing at a small table that was set up with all kinds of foods. There were tapestries hanging across all the walls and candles set up everywhere. There was no way Albus could have all of this on his own. "You like it?" Albus asked pulling him inside and closing the door behind them. Scorpius could only nod as he looked around the room.

Albus smiled, it had taken him almost four tries to get this room perfect.

xxxx

_Albus walked three times across where he knew the door should be. Thinking 'Romantc date. Romantic date...' Finally a door appeared and he walked inside. His jaw dropped at what he saw. There was a large bed with rose petals across the sheets. The only lights were candles everywhere. _

'_No, this would totally scare Scorpius away,' he sighed walking back out of the room. He looked back at the bed once, there were so many fun things they could do on that...Albus snapped out of it when he realized he was literally drooling. _

_The second and third time hadn't gone much better, both times a bed had appeared again and with the third time there had even been a large bath with oils lining the rim. It had been so tempting to just leave the room like that but he didn't want Scorpius to kill him even before they had really started dating. Maybe the second date..._

xxxx

Scorpius was surprised when he sat down to see the table was set with chocoballs and cherry syrup and soda. "How did you know my favorite foods?" he asked as Albus poured both of them a cup.

"You mentioned it once before, so I made sure to remember it," he shrugged before sitting back down across from him.

"Oh, I feel bad. I don't know any of your favorite things," Scorpius mumbled as he picked up his drink.

Albus laughed, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll figure some out soon enough."

If anyone asked Scorpius or Albus later what the two had talked about for over an hour neither would probably be able to say. They would just say that they had a good time, there were lots of laughs, and Scorpius learned a lot about Albus.

After all the food was gone Albus moved closer to the fire where there were some pillows on the floor. He motioned for Scorpius to follow him. Scorpius moved to the floor when an idea hit him. He laid down so that his head was in Albus' lap.

Albus was surprised when Scorpius laid down like that, but he wasn't about to complain. He slowly started running his fingers through Scorpius's hair. He couldn't help himself, it looked so soft. He was right. "Your hair is softer then a girl's!"

"How many times have you run your fingers through a girl's hair?" Scorpius growled.

Albus smiled, "Are you jealous?" he asked waiting to see the other ones response.

"No, I was just wondering." Albus could tell that Scorpius was lying, it was written all over his face. "So, have you done something like this with any guys?" he asked motioning at the room.

"Don't worry, I have never done something like this before. In fact my first kiss was with you that night when I was drunk." Scorpius's reaction was immediate, his pout turned into a smirk. 'Someone's proud of himself,' Albus thought with a smile. All Albus wanted to do was kiss that smile...so he did.

Albus bent down to Scorpius's face and attacked Scorpius's mouth. Albus loved the feeling of those lips, they were always so soft and inviting. Scorpius was surprised that right after accusing Albus he was kissing him but he liked it. Albus deepened the kiss even further, running his tongue along Scorpius's lips asking for entrance. Scorpius opened his mouth only slightly but that was more then enough for Albus to claim every inch of that heavenly mouth.

Before Scorpius realized what was happened he was on his back and Albus was on top of him. He loved the heat that was radiating between their bodies but something was wrong. He nearly jumped when he felt his shirt slowly being lifted up and Albus' hands going across his chest.

This was going too fast, kissing was okay but he couldn't go this far! Scorpius shoved Albus as hard as he could, sending the other boy tumbling back. "S-sorry," he mumbled trying to catch his breath.

"N-no, it's my fault," he said also trying to catch his breath. Scorpius slowly stood up, maybe now was a good time to end the date. "Hey, don't leave! I promise no more of that," Albus said grabbing Scorpius's arm. Scorpius stopped figuring that he could just say something about homework. But as soon as he saw Albus' face there was no way he could just leave him like that.

"Okay," he said sitting back down, resting against Albus' chest. Scorpius smiled when he felt Albus running his fingers through his hair. It was such a nice feeling, so relaxing. His eyes were slowly starting to close when he remembered something. "Hey! I never asked! What is you favorite food?" he asked looking back at Albus.

Albus laughed at the pure randomness from Scorpius's question. "It would have to be my Grandma's home-made baked mince pies and some pumpkin juice! That is almost always Christmas dinner at my house," he laughed.

"Huh, I never would have thought of that," Scorpius said thoughtfully. It was true, at his house they never had food like that. They always had servants to make all the food.

"Don't you have something that your mom makes that's just the best?" Albus asked surprised.

"No, we have servants for that," Scorpius laughed. The very image of his mother in the kitchen was hysterical. She was good at plenty of things but cooking was not one of them.

"Then you're going to have to come over to my house some time! You have not tasted amazing food until you try my grandma's cooking." Scorpius turned back and gave him a look. "We don't have to say we are like this," he motioned to the two of them, "I can just say we were partners in potion and became friends."

"Yeah, and no one would question that?"

"The only one that might figure out I'm lying is Rose, but give her a book and she wouldn't notice the sky falling." Scorpius laughed, it was true that the Ravenclaw was a little absent-minded when she had a book.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Albus was running his fingers through Scorpius's hair and Scorpius was staring into the fire. In less then half an hour Scorpius was asleep against Albus' chest. Albus smiled as he leaned against the pillow even more, he would wake Scorpius up in a little while.

xxxx

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes, he could feel someone was shaking him. But it was still dark, who would be trying to wake him up now? "Hey Scorpius, you should wake up," Albus whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" he asked groggily slowly sitting up.

"You fell asleep and I guess so did I, we should head back to the dorms," Albus said shifting from under Scorpius who was still lying against him.

"Why?" Scorpius mumbled moving to lay back against Albus.

"Do you want to explain to your friends why you were out all night?" Albus asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh crap! Mordred and Adair will ask way too many questions," he cried finally sitting up.

"Don't worry, it is only about 11, you should be able to explain that, right?"

"Not well enough to make those two shut up," he mumbled to himself standing up.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late, but I had fun," Albus laughed pecking Scorpius on the cheek. Scorpius grabbed Albus' neck and shoved him into a real kiss. "What was that?" Albus asked when they finally broke apart.

"If you're going to give me a goodnight kiss, you should actually kiss me," Scorpius shrugged before walking out of the door leaving Albus to stand there shocked. After standing there for a few seconds Albus just smiled, he was going to have fun with their second date.

xxxx

Scorpius sat down at the table next to Adair and Mordred. Ivy had started eating at the Gryffindor table next to Lorcan, with his friends. She was still pissed at Adair and that anger had leaked over to Mordred and Scorpius.

"So where were you last night?" Mordred asked as soon as he sat down.

"Yeah, you came in pretty late last night, if I didn't know better I would have thought you were with a girl." A thought crossed Scorpius's mind, maybe that could be the perfect excuse. No, then they would want to know who it was and there was no good answer to that question.

"I was just down in the common room finishing some homework. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Mordred looked at his friend. He knew that wasn't true, he had been in the common room until past 11 and Scorpius had not been there. Scorpius had never lied this much before, what the hell was going on?

Scorpius looked over at Mordred to see a strange look. It almost looked...accusing. He turned back to his breakfast ignoring it, if Mordred knew something was up he would keep it to himself.

xxxx

Scorpius rested his head against Albus' chest. Coming to the seventh floor and going to the room across from the tapestry of Barnaby had started to become a weekly ritual for the two. It was the only time they could see each other.

"The next trip to Hogsmeade is tomorrow," Albus said thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair. Scorpius raised his eyebrows wondering where the other guy was going with this. Albus noticed the look and smiled, "I was just thinking how fun it would be if we could go on a date tomorrow."

"Albus!"

"I know. I know. I never thought we could actually do it, it is just something fun to think about," Albus laughed patting his boyfriend's chest. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Scorpius asked, his eyes darkening.

"I'm sure I could get some polyjuice potion...just what girl's hair would I borrow...Ivy's! Then..."

"No!" Scorpius growled interrupting Albus' scheme.

"Why?" Albus asked, the hurt obvious in his voice. "You don't want to go out with me in public even if no one else can recognize me?"

"No, that's not it! The thought of kissing Ivy's face, even if it is you, is just weird! I don't want to do it!" Scorpius was surprised to hear Albus laughing, he was not expecting that reaction. "What's so funny?" he asked rolling over so that he was facing Albus.

"Nothing, I just never realized how sweet you are," he smiled before kissing Scorpius on the lips. Scorpius smiled after they had pulled away. He had fallen in love with the feel of those lips. This was the first time he understood why couples stood in the hallways doing this all the time. "What's with the goofy grin?" Albus asked running his fingers across Scorpius' lips.

"I was just thinking about the two of us making out in the hallways like the other couples do," Scorpius admitted.

"I have no problem with that idea! Wanna go do it now?" Albus laughed motioning to stand up.

Scorpius growled as he pulled Albus back down, "Get back here you git!" Albus laughed as he fell down on top of Scorpius. "Hey, get off!"

"Nope, I like it like this," Albus smirked as he snuggled even closer to Scorpius. Scorpius sighed with fake annoyance, Albus could really be like a child sometimes. He smiled as he started running his fingers through Albus' head like Albus always did to him. Albus smiled up at Scorpius before closing his eyes. Scorpius took that chance to kiss Albus on the lips, surprising the other boy. "I could get way too used to this," Albus laughed before pulling Scorpius down for another kiss. Scorpius could only agree.

**xxxx**

**Wooh! two chapters in one night! Hopefully this makes up a little for taking so long! Yay! They are finally together and dating! Anywho please review and make me super happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwarts was buzzing with activity, over half the students would be leaving soon for the winter break. That meant all the girls were getting in their last tearful goodbyes and all the guys had just started packing. Scorpius was in one of the corners of the library looking for a particular book. He knew the train would still not leave for a couple hours and he had nothing better to do.

Scorpius jumped in surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him. He swung around to see a mischievous smile on Albus' face. "What are you doing," Scorpius growled shoving Albus away from him.

"Well since we are leaving for winter break it will be a few weeks before we can see each other again and I was hoping to get a goodbye kiss," Albus said smirking.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? What if someone saw?"

"No one is going to see, they are all getting ready to leave. Come on, can't you at least say you'll miss me." Albus had to be joking. Of course Scorpius would miss him, they had been dating for almost two months now and had yet to go a week without meeting up for a date in their secret room.

"Could I really tell you that with a kiss?" Scorpius asked turning back to the bookshelf that he had been examining before.

He shivered when he felt Albus wrapped his arms around his waist again and whisper in his ear, "No, but the risk of getting discovered would make it so much hotter." Scorpius couldn't disagree with that.

"Fine, one kiss," he said turning around so that he and Albus were standing nose to nose. Albus smiled as he waited for Scorpius to kiss him. Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You can really be demanding sometimes," he mumbled before closing the space between them.

The kiss lasted way longer then Scorpius had meant it to and when they drew away from each other they were both gasping for air. Albus started to snicker under his breath. "What is so funny?" Scorpius growled annoyed.

"If that is how you say goodbye, I can't wait to see how you say hello," he whispered before stepping back and walking away from Scorpius. Scorpius was left standing there with a red blush slowly forming on his face from all the ideas that were running across his mind about how he could say hello...

He snapped out of it when he heard the bell toll. "Crap!" he cursed as he left the library, he hadn't realized how late it was getting. The train would be leaving soon and they were probably already loading up.

xxxx

Scorpius walked off the train and almost laughed when he saw the gang that was the Weasley/ Potter clan. They really were a big family, at least compared to his. He had no cousins and was an only child himself. Damn his father would be pissed if he ever found out that Scorpius liked guys, and not any guy but a Potter.

He grabbed his trunk and walked further up the platform wondering where his own family was. "Scorpius! Scorpius!" He looked to see his mother waving at him. He smiled and waved back to show that he had seen her. "It is so good to see you," she smiled hugging him when he had finally reached her.

"You will tell us all about how school has been going?" his father asked hugging him after his mother had let him go. Scorpius couldn't say that his father was as emotional as his mother but at the same time they were close. "When we get home maybe you can even try to beat me at wizard's chess," he laughed before walking towards the entrance way with his family following behind him.

xxxx

Albus smiled as he watched Scorpius walk away with his family. When they were out of sigh he turned back to his own family. His aunt Hermoine and uncle Ron were there as well as his own parents. "How was your ride?" his mother asked hugging him and Lilly at the same time.

"It was good," Albus shrugged hugging her back. Lilly nodded in agreement so Ginny moved her attention over to James who had just gotten off the train.

"Come on we better get going. Your grandmother said she would have a dinner waiting for us all when we got back and we don't want dinner to get cold," Harry called getting all of their attention. Soon Albus, his siblings, and his cousins were all walking towards the exit wondering what their grandmother had made.

xxxx

Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen happy to have her entire family at her dinner table once again. There were times during the war that she had thought this day would never come, but here they all were. She stopped for only a second to smile at them before a pot started whistling calling her attention back to the kitchen.

Finally it was time for the meal and the roar of conversation continued as they all grabbed food and started eating. Harry was doing well in the ministry and Ginny was about to get a raise on her team. Hermoine had made up a new spell, this would be the fiftieth and Ron was busy at the ministry as well working with Harry.

She smiled as she finally looked down at her own food and started eating. This was her family and there was nothing that would threaten them. At least nothing that they wouldn't be able to handle.

xxxx

Astoria set the food that she had made onto the table where her son and husband were sitting. She enjoyed these family dinners when it was just the three of them. It was strange, even when the rest of the wizarding world thought the family was cold and some even thought they were evil, they still seemed to have quite a few visitors.

She sat down next to her husband with her son across from them. She looked up when she started listening to what the two were talking about. "So I was talking to Pansy, it would seem Ivy is dating some boy from Gryffindor."

"Yes, his name is Lorcan."

"Lorcan? Isn't that Luna's son?" Astoria asked looking up from her plate. Scorpius nodded, he had never met Lorcan and Lysander's mother but according to his father she was an interesting person, to put it mildly. "I wonder if the families are going to get together to meet?" Astoria said thoughtfully.

Her husband just gave her a look, "I doubt that, the last time I checked the two of them were far from friends."

"Yes, but things change. I mean you would be fine if Scorpius decided to date anyone, even if it was a Weasely." The look that Draco gave his wife said that he would not be fine, in fact he looked horrified. "Draco?" Astoria asked in tone that said he better be fine with whatever their son did.

"It's fine mom! It's not like I would date any of them! The only one close to my age anyway is Rose and I've never even talked her," he laughed waving it off before turning back to his food.

"See, so there is nothing to even worry about," Draco said before standing up and walking away. Astoria sighed, she had thought after the war feelings like this had gone away. It would seem that she was wrong.

Scorpius watched his father walk out of the room. He sighed, there was no way that he could tell his father that he was dating Harry Potter's second son. Not only would he be dating a Potter but if they got any more serious there would be no more Malfoys.

Astoria could tell that something was bothering her son but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was about to ask when Scorpius stood up, "Thanks for dinner, I will be in my room working on some stuff," he smiled before walking away. Astoria sighed, so much for a family dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus walked onto the platform 9 3/4 looking around. He couldn't wait to see Scorpius after not even talking to him for a month. He looked around and finally found the blonde he was looking for. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Lilly asked poking him in the side.

"I am not!" Albus growled annoyed that he had to look away from Scorpius.

"Yes you are! You have since we got in here!" Albus shook his head and walked away form his sister. She was seriously annoying him right now! He walked down the platform to enter the train. He had lost sight of his blonde and just wanted to get back to school.

xxxx

Albus stared out the window as train flew through the country side. There was no way that he would be able to talk to Scorpius until they were back at school and he didn't know when they would have time alone again. He had tried to get Scorpius' attention when they got on the train but either the blonde hadn't heard him or was ignoring him.

Albus leaned back in his seat and had to laugh. He had made this train trip many times and each one had been filled with thoughts of Scorpius. He really needed to get a hobby or something.

xxxx

Scorpius sat down to the dinner back at Hogwarts. It felt good to be back here. He loved being with his family but he had no idea how long he could keep lying to his father. It was a lot easier to keep a secret from him when Scorpius didn't see him everyday.

Everybody looked up as the owls flew in for the nightly mail drop. Scorpius was surprised when he got a letter from an owl he didn't recognize. He opened the note and frowned.

_Meet me tonight in our room, I missed you_

_Albus_

Scorpius folded the note and hid it in his robe. Should he go? Knowing how angry his father would be if he ever found out made him want to say no but just imagining Albus' face made his chest hurt.

Albus was okay with them not going public. As long as his father never found out then everybody would be happy. He would meet Albus tonight, there was no way that he could pass up this opportunity.

xxxx

Albus sat in the room waiting for Scorpius. It was already past curfew and he still wasn't there. He sighed, maybe he was getting stood up. "Sorry I'm late," Scorpius said opening the door slowly.

Albus laughed as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. "I thought you were standing me up," Albus laughed hugging Scorpius.

"I would never do that," Scorpius promised kissing him on the lips. Albus was surprised, it was very rare to have Scorpius be the one to initiate a kiss like this. Scorpius was licking at Albus' lips asking for entrance, something that Albus quickly allowed.

"Is this my belated Christmas gift?" Albus asked after they had broken apart for air. Scorpius laughed and nodded slightly before kissing him again. "If you keep doing that I'm going to suffocate," Albus laughed gasping.

"Well we can't have that happening," Scorpius laughed, pulling Albus over to the floor where a blanket was waiting for them, in front of the fire where they always sat. "So tell me what you did while we were apart?" Scorpius asked laying down next to Albus.

"Boring, I missed you," Albus snuggled into Scorpius' neck kissing it lightly making the other boy shiver from the heat. "I have to say that spending a month away from you is way too long."

"I couldn't agree more," Scorpius gasped surprised when Albus bit his neck.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he whispered before kissing the spot that he had just bitten and had probably left a hickey. "Don't worry, I didn't leave a mark," he laughed as if he could read Scorpius' mind.

Scorpius pulled Albus away from his neck and to his mouth. He immediately opened his mouth letting Albus' tongue in. Albus loved the taste of Scorpius as he explored the mouth that he had missed over the last month.

"I love you," Scorpius gasped when they pulled apart and Albus started attacking his neck again.

"I love you too," Albus whispered. He was surprised that Scorpius had been the first one to use the 'L' word. He had wanted to but didn't want to scare Scorpius away.

Scorpius was surprised when Albus turned them over so Scorpius was on his back and Albus was straddling him. Scorpius reached up and started unbuttoning Albus' shirt. "What are you doing?" Albus asked drawing back.

"What does it look like?" Scorpius asked as he pulled Albus back down to him, "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do." Albus attacked Scorpius mouth again. Scorpius could feel the hands as they unbuttoned his shirt and slowly ran up and down his chest. His hands fumbled as he tried to get Albus' shirt off but his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.

Finally the two broke apart from the kiss and they pulled both their shirts all the way off. Albus smiled as he trailed butterfly kisses down Scorpius' chest until he reached his nipple and started to suck.

Albus could hear Scorpius moan and continued to play with the nub as he ran his hands down Scorpius' side until he reached the top of his pants. He slipped his fingers in and pulled them down as well as his boxers so that Scorpius was completely naked.

Albus pulled away and looked down at Scorpius. "What are you looking at?" Scorpius squirmed under the eyes that shamelessly rove all over his body.

"I'm looking at how hot you are," Albus whispered before running his fingers along Scorpius' lips, "Suck," he commanded softly. Scorpius listened and pulled the fingers into his mouth making sure to get them as wet as possible. Albus finally pulled them out, "This might hurt but I promise it will feel good," Albus whispered before pressing one finger into Scorpius.

Scorpius stiffened at the feeling. It was...strange. "Relax," Albus whispered before kissing him on the lips taking his attention away from the intrusion. Suddenly he felt more pain. Albus had added another finger. Albus slowly started to scissor his fingers. Scorpius couldn't take the pain, he tried to squirm away from the touch. "Stop, you are going to hurt yourself," Albus commanded pulling Scorpius to his chest. "Do you want to stop?" he asked gently.

"N-no...I-I'm fine," Scorpius mumbled into Albus' chest. Albus nodded and started to suck at Scorpius nipples again taking his attention away from the intrusion. Suddenly Scorpius was seeing stars.

"A-AL!" he screamed trying to hit the spot again. Albus grabbed Scorpius hips making him stop moving. "P-please!"

"Not yet," Albus smirked entering the third finger. Scorpius squirmed again getting used to the feeling. "Are you ready?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded. Albus laid him down as he tried to lathe his member so it would hurt Scorpius as little as possible.

Scorpius could feel Albus' member against his entrance and braced himself against the intrusion. "You have to relax," Albus whispered massaging Scorpius' chest. Scorpius relaxed and felt Albus enter him. He stiffened, this was more painful then he thought it would be.

Albus kissed Scorpius as he slowly pushed in a little further. Finally he was sheathed in Scorpius. "Tell me when to move," Albus whispered before attacking Scorpius' neck again.

"Move," Scorpius rasped. Albus slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, looking for that spot again. Scorpius could feel Albus moving in and out of him when suddenly he was screaming with ecstasy. "Al-Albus!" he screamed holding onto Albus even tighter.

Albus knew that he had hit the sweet spot and made sure that he hit it every time he thrust himself into Scorpious. Albus wanted to hear Scorpius moan more and louder so he let his fingers run along Scorpius' balls and slowly up his member. He could feel the precum already coming out. Albus used it to help his hand run up and down Scorpius' member as fast as his hands could move. His hips were thrusting in harder and faster as Scorpius started to moan louder

Scorpius could not believe how good everything felt. All thoughts of pain had been completely forgotten as he rolled his hips, trying to make Albus' member get deeper inside of him.

Albus kept thrusting in and out as he pumped Scorpius' member in time with his thrusts. Scorpius screamed before he came on their chests.

Albus moaned as he felt the already hot walls tighten around him, practically milking his member as he came deep inside of Scorpius. He made sure all of his load had been emptied before he fell down on top of Scorpius. It was a second before he could catch his breath again and pulled out of Scorpius.

"That was amazing," Scorpius breathed. Albus smiled as he pulled Scorpius to him.

"Come on, I think we should clean up," he said before slowly standing up. Scorpius was about to ask why when he realized how sticky his chest and back were. A bath did sound pretty nice. Scorpius tried to stand up but his hips and backside screamed in pain making him fall back down. "Are you alright?" Albus asked running to his side.

"I'm fine," Scorpius promised. Albus picked him up bridal style making Scorpius blush. "I'm not a girl," he growled.

"No, but you can't walk so I am going to carry you," Albus smiled before kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, the prefects bathroom isn't to far from here, and I can't wait to see you in the bath," Albus whispered the last part making Scorpius look even more flustered.

Albus grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around the both of them before walking out of the room.

xxxx

Albus turned off the water and lifted Scorpius into the water before following in behind him. He gently pulled Scorpius onto his lap before he grabbed a washcloth and carefully ran it over Scorpius' stomach and chest. Albus shifted Scorpius so he could clean up his backside. He gently ran the wash cloth down making Scorpius moan.

"You are sensitive," Albus laughed making Scorpius glare at him. "But we can't do anymore of that tonight. You already won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"And who's fault is that?" growled Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," Albus kissed Scorpius on the lips, "but you are just so hot." Scorpius squeaked when he felt Albus grope his backside. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," Albus laughed before suddenly getting dunked by Scorpius.

xxxx

Albus laid down next to Scorpius and pulled him to his chest. Neither of them had wasted time with their clothes so the only thing covering them was a blanket. Scorpius smiled, even after all those perfumes in the bath Albus still smelled like himself. It was a smell that he loved but could never really describe.

"Goodnight Scorpius, I love you," Albus whispered kissing Scorpius one last time before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Scorpius whispered closing his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekly dates that the two boys had shared soon turned into much more. Albus relaxed in a bath that their room, somewhere along the line it had stopped being the room of requirement anymore and started being theirs, had summoned. Scorpius was relaxing against his chest as Albus slowly laid butterfly kisses down his neck and to his chest.

"Aren't you ever going to be happy with doing it just once?" Scorpius growled jokingly.

"How can I when my lover is this good looking, and sensitive," he whispered the last part before grabbing one of Scorpius's nipples and twisting it making the smaller boy gasp. "And when he makes those beautiful sounds, I just can't wait to hear more of them."

"Al-albus! Stop it!" Scorpius gasped trying to wriggle out of his lover's arms but that seemed to just turn Albus on even more.

"Come on, we've never tried it in the bath," Albus whispered snaking his fingers along Scorpius backside making the other boy gasp in surprise. He tried to tell Albus to stop but instead of an objection it came out as a groan as a finger slowly slid into him.

"St-stop it fe-feels weird," he gasped, "the w-water, it's getting i-in." Albus acted as if he had not heard his lover and continued to slip another finger in gently. Scorpius stopped wriggling trying to get away from the weird feeling when Albus slowly started pumping his member. He forgot about the weird sensation and arched into Albus' touch.

Finally Albus deemed him ready and pulled his fingers out making Scorpius whimper from the loss. "Is something the matter," Albus teased before biting Scorpius' ear making the other boy shiver.

"D-do it!" he whined turning to look at Albus.

Albus smiled, "What do you want me to do? Tell me," he smiled before placing butterfly kisses along his neck. "Scorpius what do you want me to do?"Scorpius growled as he turned around and pushed Albus down. "What are you..." Albus asked surprised. Scorpius had never done something like this before.

"I'm tired of waiting," he whispered before pushing himself down on Albus. He flinched when the member entered him but slowly made it go deeper into him. Scorpius moaned when Albus was finally completely sheathed in him.

Albus leaned forward capturing Scorpius' lips and exploring the other boy's mouth. He slowly started moving his hips making Scorpius moan. Albus couldn't help himself. He shoved Scorpius down back into the water and started ramming him, hard. Scorpius moaned as his prostate was hit again and again. "So...good!" he yelled feeling his climax coming over him hard.

Suddenly he exploded all over their chests and stomachs. Albus couldn't control himself as he came deep inside Scorpius.

xxxx

Albus ran the towel through Scorpius' hair, drying it. "You know...Valentine's Day is in a week," Albus said not knowing how Scorpius would react. It was true that they loved each other but Scorpius had yet to say anything about them going public.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can do anything," Scorpius said not looking up.

Albus shrugged, "Maybe we can...I mean going to Madam Puddifoots's is out of the question, but maybe somewhere else..."

"No!"

"Okay, I was just thinking..."

Scorpius bit his lip. That had come out much harsher then he had meant it. "I'm sorry," he whispered turning around so that he was looking at Albus. "I do want to be able to go on a date with you it's just...I don't know how my father would react. First I'm dating a guy meaning that I would be the end of the Malfoy's bloodline and then to make it worse you're the son of Harry Potter! He didn't even want me to date a gryffindor! This is the first time that I have done something against his wishes. Not because I'm on some rebellious streak but because I really love you."

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius neck and kissed him. "I have to say I have never been rejected for a date and felt so loved," he laughed. Scorpius rested his head against Albus' chest, he really did feel bad. He would do something to make it up to Albus. "What are you thinking about?" Albus asked lifting Scorpius' chin gently.

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius smiled mischievously before resting his head against Albus' chest.

xxxx

Scorpius learned that he really hated Valentine's Day. This was the first year that he had somebody to celebrate it with and that almost seemed to make it worse. All the girls were gushing about what they were doing with their boy friends while all the guys rushed to out do each other.

Scorpius was miserable. He was never going to be able to do that with Albus. Then again which would he be...the gushing girl or the rushing guy. Well he was the bottom when they...

"Hey are you okay?" Scorpius looked up to see Mordred staring at him. "You look really red, do you have a fever?"

"No!" Scorpius wanted to smack himself. He had been thinking of something like that while he was supposed to be studying with his friends. He tried to push all thoughts of Albus out of his head but the more he tried, the more he failed. "I have to go," Scorpius said jumping up from the table.

"Where is he going?" Ivy asked as she watched Scorpius run off. "He has been acting weird lately..."

"Maybe he is actually sick," Mordred shrugged. The three of them turned back to their work, trying to figure out what was wrong with Scorpius was like looking a basilisk in the eyes and living, impossible.

Scorpius paced around his dorm room. No, he would no longer be the girl in this relationship! Scorpius sighed as he thought back. All the dates had been thought up by Albus. Whenever they were going to have sex or...do that it was initiated by Albus. Scorpius slammed his head against a wall. What the hell had he done since they got together?

This was his chance. He was going to make his first Valentine's day with Albus special. But how? It's not like he could just use the room of requirement, that was what they had done this entire time. It had to be more special then that. But where could they go where no one would see them but was still romantic...Suddenly the idea came to him. It would be perfect and he was sure Albus would love it! This was his chance to show Albus that he really did love him!

xxxx

Albus was surprised when he saw an owl he didn't recognize fly down and land in front of him. He looked around making sure that no one was around him before taking the note from the owl's beak.

_Meet me at the stairs to the astronomy tower tonight at midnight_

_Scorpius _

Albus was surprised, this was the first time he had gotten a letter like this from Scorpius. Usually it was him sending letters like this to Scorpius. He smiled, this was going to be a good night. Midnight too, on Valentine's Day.

Albus quickly slid the note into his book bag as Lysander walked up and sat down next to him. He could barely wait until tonight.

xxxx

Albus was surprised when he came to the stairs of the astronomy tower and saw red roses leading up the stairs. He smiled as he quickly followed them walking up the stairs. As soon as he came to the roof he was speechless.

Scorpius was laying on a blanket that was just large enough for two with candles surrounding it. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Scorpius laughed wrapping his arms around Albus' waist.

"This is amazing," Albus breathed enveloping Scorpius in his arms.

"It is our first Valentine's Day, I thought it should be special," Scorpius admitted blushing slightly. Albus couldn't stop himself from kissing Scorpius on the lips harshly.

"You are amazing." Scorpius slowly pulled Albus towards the blankets. Albus couldn't pull away from Scorpius, he was surprised when Scorpius started to pull him down to the blanket. Albus was laying on top of Scorpius, his hands tangles in the blonde hair. Scorpius quickly opened his mouth letting Albus explore it even more.

Albus' hands slowly started slipping under Scorpius's shirt, pulling it up. "Stop," Scorpius breathed when they finally pulled apart for air.

"Wh-wha?" Albus asked surprised, pulling his hands away.

"We can do that later," he whispered into Albus' ear. "Come on," he slowly sat up as Albus rolled off of him. Scorpius picked up some of the food he had brought along.

"Oh what's that?" Albus asked not being able to see what it was.

"Come taste it," Scorpius smiled slipping it into his mouth. Albus looked confused when Scorpius locked their lips again. Albus was surprised, this was the first time their kiss tasted like chocolate. "Did you like it?" Scorpius asked when they pulled away.

"No, I like your taste better," Albus whispered kissing Scorpius again but not like they had been before. This kiss was slight and quick. "But then again you said no more of that tonight," he laughed pulling away.

"Come on, you better stop teasing me like that," Scorpius laughed sitting in Albus' lap. The two of them looked up at the stars that were shining brightly above them. He smiled when he felt the little nips at his neck.

Scorpius turned to glare at Albus, "What is that for?" he asked looking Albus right in the eyes.

"There are all these stars and all I can look at is you."

Scorpius couldn't help laughing. "You are so cheesy!"

"I live in a family full of women, it comes with the territory," he laughed lifting Scorpius's chin gently so that they could kiss lightly. "I have to say this is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had," Albus whispered before taking control of Scorpius's mouth once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpius looked through the books on the library shelf. He sighed when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He really needed the book for his potions homework and it looked like someone had already checked it out. Maybe Ivy would be able to help..that thought left as soon as it came after last time she threatened to never help any of them again.

Scorpius jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. No one was in the library to see them... "What are you doing?" he smiled turning around to look at...someone who was not Albus.

It was James looking down at him with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius growled shoving James away from him. For a second Scorpius had almost thought it was Albus and was about to say something he would not have been able to take back.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else?" James asked almost innocently. Scorpius glared at him. What could he say? He was cornered and his mind had gone blank. "It would have to be someone you're close to, to let them touch you like that," he laughed acting as if he was trying to think.

"I don't know what the hell you are trying to get at," Scorpius growled trying to shove past James and get out of there.

Before he could go anywhere James grabbed his arm and threw him into the bookshelf. As scorpius hit he heard James' hands hit the bookshelf on either side of his head. This was bad, there was no way he could run now. "So tell me, Scorpius, who did you think I was?" James asked, Something like fury crossed his face for a second before it turned back into a dark sneer.

"No one! I just didn't think a guy would be doing something like that!" he growled.

James slowly shook his head, "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not!"

"You thought I was Albus," James growled making Scorpius back up slightly only to be reminded he was already against a bookshelf. He tried to think of something to say but nothing was coming out of his mouth. "And don't try to deny it. I have proof."

Proof? What did he mean by that? They had always been careful that there was no one around them. In the room of requirement and on the roof if anybody had been close enough to see them they would have noticed.

"You look confused," James smiled reaching for something inside his robe. "I'm talking about these," he said handing Scorpius a pile of photos. Scorpius was confused for a second before he realized that he was the one in the photos. His head was thrown back and he was probably screaming or moaning and he could see the outline of Albus next to him but covered by his arched back. "I have to say, that one is my favoite," James laughed reminding Scorpius that he was still standing there.

"How the hell did you get these?" Scorpius growled not wanting to know what the other ones had captured.

"Don't worry about it," James smirked. Scorpius wanted to curse James so badly right now but knew that would end badly for him. Instead he took his anger out on the pictured ripping them to shreds. "Aw, and those ones were for you. I have my copies somewhere else."

Scorpius paled, he had copies? Scorpius hadn't even looked through all of them but if the first one was anything to go by then he would be in trouble. They showed his face clearly, but would anybody recognize Albus. If not then maybe he could still deny everything. No, even in the picture that he had seen enough of Albus showed to know it was a guy and there would be people who knew it was him. There was no way he could get out of this.

"If you don't want me sending any of those out you will do exactly as I say," James growled grabbing Scorpius face. He did not like being ignored. Scorpius flinched when James had grabbed him, he was nothing like Albus.

"Sending them out?" Scorpius asked stupidly.

"Of course, I'm sure your father would like to see them before they are printed in the Daily Prophet. I can see it now, the headline, a Malfoy seduces the middle Potter. I wonder how people would look at you then."

Scorpius could not believe what he was hearing. "Th-that's not what happened," he gasped past the hand that was still holding his jaw.

James sneered, "Oh yeah, and how many do you think would believe you?" It was true his family was already outcasts because of the side his father and grandfather had been on during the war. Even if he denied everything he would probably get his family in even more trouble. "If the ministry were to think this was you trying to get more magic for your family I bet all of it would be taken away. Your father already can do nothing for the aurors except paper work, all to try and gain their trust. And with one little thing you could make all those years of misery worth nothing."

Scorpius was shaking now. All he wanted to do was kill this bastard and he could barely move. James was bigger then him and a year older, he knew more powerful spells then Scorpius. He could only stand there helplessly and wait to see what James wanted.

"So to make sure your family doesn't get scorned from the magical world _again_," Scorpius flinched at that last word as James paused, "you are going to do whatever I say."

Scorpius glared at him. If anybody had said that to him before now he would have probably laughed but the look in James' eyes told him this would be like hell. "And what would that be?" he asked trying not to show that he was actually starting to get a little freaked out.

"First you are going to go break-up with my brat of a brother, but you better not tell him why. If you do, your father will be getting an interesting package full of pictures that I'm sure he would love to see."

Scorpius glared at him, he couldn't be serious. Brake up with Albus? Why would he do that? Albus was half of the reason he was even considering listening to James. "Don't give me that look. You brought this on yourself when you decided to start doing that with Albus," he growled finally letting go of Albus and walking away.

When Scorpius was sure that James was gone he bent down and looked at the pictures he had ripped. He could still see them moving, both of their faces obvious in some of them, what they were doing was even more obvious.

How could this have happened? No one was supposed to find out! Scorpius fell on his knees and couldn't stop the tears that were now running down his face. What was he supposed to do now?

xxxx

Albus barely paid attention as his professor prattled on and on about some spell. He was pretty sure he should be paying attention or he would never be able to finish his homework but he just couldn't concentrate. Who could? After the night that he had spent with Scorpius, even a week later it still made him giddy. He had been waiting for this for so long and finally they were together. Not only that, Scorpius really loved him.

"Hey! Pay attention," Lysander growled smacking the back of Albus' head. Albus glared at him for a second before turning back to the lesson that he was supposed to be learning. It made reasonable sense and whatever he was missing he could look in the book for, that wouldn't be a problem.

Finally class was over and he was free for the day. Dinner was still about an hour away and after classes he didn't feel like studying in the library. He could just go to the common room in the Gryffindor tower and see what his house mates were doing, but that sounded boring too.

He shrugged and started walking towards the library, if nothing else he could at least play a couple rounds of wizard chess with whoever was there. He smiled to himself, maybe Scorpius would be there. Playing wizard's chess in the library was one of the rare times that they could actually do something together outside of their secret dates. It wasn't much, but it was something.

He finally got to the library and looked around, there were plenty of people here. Most of them were Ravenclaws, as always, but there were a few scattered hufflepuffs, gryffindors and slytherins here and there. Albus sat down in front of one of the chess boards and looked at the pieces. He may not be in ravenclaw but when it came to chess, he was a master. He loved the game, it was so violent yet at the same time made you think about your next move.

"I don't think the pieces are going to move if you just stare at them," laughed a voice that made Albus smile. He looked up to see Scorpius standing there with what looked like a...nervous smile. Albus wanted to ask what was wrong but Scorpius motioned for him to follow.

Albus looked around to make sure no one was watching them before quickly following Scorpius into the rows and rows of books. He was surprised when Scorpius passed by all of the rows and into the restricted section.

Albus couldn't help the smile that came to his face. There was only one reason that he could think of that Scorpius would want this much privacy in the library. He looked around, this would be the first time they had done anything outside of the room of requirement.

Albus smiled, just the thought of Scorpius with a lust filled face in the library made him excited. If he knew Scorpius wanted to do this kind of thing he would have suggested it much sooner. Then again, he did love Scorpius' assertiveness sometimes. He might even consider being on bottom to see just how hot Scorpius could be.

Albus was too busy imagining to notice that Scorpius had stopped walking. He stopped just in time not to run into his lover. "Albus..." Scorpius started not knowing what he was supposed to say, he had never done something like this before.

"I have to say, I love this idea," Albus whispered wrapping his arms around Scorpius. Scorpius looked at Albus confused when he realized that Albus had no clue what was going on. He had totally misread the situation.

Scorpius' mind was racing a mile a minute and suddenly came to an abrupt halt when he felt the soft lips collide with his. He loved this feeling, he never wanted to give it up. Suddenly the image of his father looking at those pictures raced through his mind. "Stop it!" Scorpius hissed shoving Albus away from him.

"Wha...this isn't what you brought me back here for?" Albus asked completely confused.

"No, you bastard! If you listened to me before you attacked me maybe you would know that!"

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This didn't sound like Scorpius at all. "D-did I do something wrong? Where is this coming from?" Albus asked trying to figure out why Scorpius was saying this.

Scorpius hated the look that Albus was showing him. If the thought of those pictures wasn't running through his mind right now he would have hugged Albus and apologized for being such an ass, but he couldn't do that. "Where is this coming from? Are you really surprised? God, you are an idiot!" Scorpius laughed cruelly. "I was screwing with you! I got bored of you, that's all." There was nothing else he could do, maybe if Albus hated him it would hurt a little less. Maybe.

Albus didn't know what to say to that. Had this really been some sort of sick joke to Scorpius the entire time? Had he fallen this hard and Scorpius had felt nothing? Albus was speechless, what was he supposed to say to that?

"What are you two doing back here?" Ivy asked angrily popping her head in, not noticing the visible tension between the two boys she was talking to.

Scorpius froze, this was not happening. If Albus wanted to he could tell Ivy everything. Scorpius knew that that was exactly what he would do if he had just been dumped the way that he had dumped Albus.

"Nothing," Albus laughed walking past Ivy, "we were just talking about the quiditch match that's coming up. I guess we got too loud for the library, sorry," he said before walking away leaving Scorpius staring after him.

Albus stormed out of the library trying to keep his motions in check. He didn't even know if he was more angry or depressed. He was pissed off at himself for falling for some jerk that didn't feel anything for him. At the same time he was sad because he really had loved Scorpius and now they were nothing. He would probably never get to even talk to him again, they would never have a real conversation again.

Albus punched the stone wall that was next to him. There was nothing that he could do about it now. Even worse, all the memories of them together kept running through his mind. Even knowing that Scorpius had probably been screwing with him, there was not a time that Albus felt that he had been played. Was he really that much of an idiot?


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the break up and everybody could tell that Albus was miserable. Whenever they were in classes or in the main hall Lysander could tell that he was trying to hide how miserable he was, but when they were alone in the dorms he would just sit there and sulk. He hadn't done any of his homework in the last week, and had barely eaten anything. Lysander was starting to get really worried for him but he didn't know what to do.

Lysander sat down in the bed next to Albus who was staring out a window. "I know this sucks but if you keep going like this you're going to fail your owls. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to face your mother after that."

"I don't care," Albus mumbled not moving. Lysander sat there not knowing what to say. Comforting people was not exactly his forte. He leaned against the headboard and looked down at Albus. He honestly couldn't say he would be any better if the same thing had happened to him.

When Albus had returned with a bloodied knuckle and looking like he was about to break down Lysander had made Albus tell him what had happened. He was shocked when he heard, he just couldn't believe that Scorpius would stoop that low.

"I'm fine," Albus said shoving Lysander out of his bed, "I'm just going to go to sleep." Albus knew Lysander could tell that he was lying but right now he really didn't care. He hadn't been able to concentrate on any of his classes and he really just hadn't been hungry. How was he supposed to react? Scorpius had been screwing with him! Even after he knew he had been Albus' first kiss, first time. Had all of that meant nothing? Albus shoved his face into his pillow. What the hell did it matter? Scorpius was no longer his and he would just have to get over it. He would not waste any more time thinking about this.

xxxx

Scorpius was surprised how much he missed Albus in just one week. To make matters worse Albus almost looked like he was okay. It was true he wasn't eating much and he seemed a lot less sociable, but that was it. In all their classes he acted almost perfectly normal.

Scorpius bit his lip, but that was what he wanted. He didn't want Albus to be miserable because of what he had done. At the same time he hadn't expected Albus to get over it that quickly. Scorpius mentally kicked himself. He would not be able to figure anything out if his thoughts just continually went around in circles like they were.

He slowly shut the book he was supposed to be reading. Any studying he was supposed to be doing wouldn't be getting done anytime soon. Scorpius stood up and walked down the aisles of the bookcases to return the book to it's spot before he walked out of the library.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was being followed until someone pulled him into an alcove. "What the hell was that," he snarled trying to turn on whoever was holding him.

"You better be quiet or someone might find us," James cooed. Scorpius froze, this was the last person he wanted to see right now. He tried to move but his arms were pinned to his side and James was much stronger then him. For one dark second Scorpius wondered why the hell all the potter men were so much stronger then him. He almost wanted to laugh at that but all the humor seemed to be gone.

"What the hell do you want?" Scorpius growled when he realized he wasn't going anywhere until James was going to let him go. Scorpius gasped when he felt hot air running along his ear.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom on the second floor..."

"The girl's bathroom?" Scorpius asked really confused. He regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. The hot breath that his ear again made him cringe.

James laughed, "It's abandoned, no one will be anywhere near there. Unless of course you know a better place." Scorpius shook his head no. There was no way he would show this bastard the room that Albus and he had shared, especially if he wasn't going to bring it up first. "Meet me there at 11, Filch should be wandering the seventh floor at that point."

Scorpius nodded. He had no idea why this guy wanted to meet him at some abandoned place in the middle of the night. Hadn't he done everything to this point to protect his brother? It didn't really matter, Until he knew where those photos were hidden he would have to go along with this sick game of manipulation. "Don't be late," James cooed before releasing Scorpius and slipping out of the alcove and walking down the hall away from where Scorpius still stood.

Scorpius stared at the wall wondering what the hell he had really gotten himself into. He slumped against the wall, his day was just getting worse and worse. He slowly righted himself and looked to make sure that there was no one in the hall before he walked out of the alcove and away.

xxxx

Albus grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over his head. He needed to talk to somebody and Lysander was a bust. The only people he had left were Snape and Dumbledore. They weren't even people, but maybe they would have some advice for him.

The common room was surprisingly loud this late at night but with the OWLS coming up he wasn't surprised to see so many fifth years studying every book they could lay their hands on. Albus smirked at the ridiculous sight before stepping out of the porthole and closing it quietly behind him.

Lysander was right, he would probably fail his OWLS this year but he still did not care. Call it teen angst, or whatever, he didn't care. That had become his new life it seemed, he didn't care about anything.

Albus shook his head, maybe Snape and Dumbledore would be able to help him. After his anger had subsided he was left with just missing Scorpius. If the Slytherin had come to him right then and ask to be taken back he would do it! He seriously had to be mentally weak or something. He shook his head, it wouldn't help thinking about this all alone again, he had done enough of that. He needed to get to Dumbledore and Snape. They had lived for such a long time, and Snape knew plenty about rejection...he probably shouldn't bring that up...if anybody would be able to help him right now it would be them.

xxxx

Scorpius quickly walked up the stairs that lead to the Slytherin dungeons. It was half past 10 already and James had warned him not to be late. All the reasons that James wanted him to come were rushing through his mind. The first one was that he would want to duel but Scorpius had dismissed that. If it was a duel he wanted then he would make it public. If it was to tell Scorpius to stay away from his younger brother, Scorpius figured he would know he had already made his point.

There was no use wondering what the eldest Potter brother wanted. That entire family was weird, at least that's what he thought. The rest of the world seemed to love all of them. He sighed, he had never thought things like this when he was going to meet Albus. James was nothing like his brother.

Scorpius looked up surprised when he heard the clock tower start to ring the bells telling the school that it was 11 and after lights out. Scorpius started walking faster seeing the sign of the room that James had told him to come to. By the time the bell had stopped tolling Scorpius was inside the horribly bleak bathroom and the door was shut behind him.

The bathroom really looked abandoned, the doors were falling off the hinges and all the sinks were horribly cracked. It looked like no one had been in here for over twenty years. His father had told him that the opening to the chamber of secrets was in here but he wasn't sure where. It didn't matter, no one in their family was parseltongue anyway.

"You were almost late, I was wondering if you had decided not to show," a voice whispered against his ear. Scorpius jumped, when the hell had James gotten behind him and so close? Scorpius slowly backed away from James rubbing the back of his neck where there were still goosebumps.

"I didn't really have a choice," he growled. James smirked, slowly walking closer to Scorpius making Scorpius back up even further. He didn't like this. Something about it just wasn't right.

Scorpius gasped when he hit the wall, there was nowhere else for him to go. Dammit when the hell had he gotten corned like this? "What the hell did you call me here for?" Scorpius growled reaching for his wand.

James slammed him against the wall making Scorpius cry out in pain. Before he realized what happened James had grabbed his wand and thrown it away from him. This was all wrong! What the hell was happening? "With how many times you have already done it, I figured you would know," James laughed covering Scorpius' mouth slamming his tongue against Scorpius' lips.

Scorpius slammed his fist as hard as he could into James' stomach trying to get away. James gasped in surprise releasing Scorpius for only a second. Before Scorpius could get far James had thrown him to the ground.

Scorpius gasped, James was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. He couldn't move! There was no way he could escape... "I was trying to be nice since its our first time but I guess that's not how you like it!" James growled ripping Scorpius shirt open.

"Stop this! James stop!" Scorpius yelled trying to get free of the lock hold James had on his arms. Scorpius gasped when he felt James biting his chest. "Don't do this! Stop!"

"Why would I do that?" James hissed before biting Scorpius stomach making him cry out in pain. "You never struggled this way with Albus, don't I look enough like him?" James asked pulling away from the wounds he had just inflicted. "Just this time I'll let you pretend I'm him."

James finally released Scorpius' arms but he was still straddling him. Scorpius could feel James' hands sliding down to his pants. He had to stop this! He reached as far as he could. His wand was so close!

Finally he grasped it. "Incendio!" he yelled. James' robes went in flames immediately making him forget the boy that was still under him. He jumped up trying to beat out the fire that was starting to get to his skin. Scorpius took that chance and ran.

Scorpius ran as fast as he could, he wasn't sure where he was going but he didn't know how long he had before his diversion was over. In a fair fight James would beat him and then he would have no chance at stopping...that.

Scorpius could feel the tears running down his face. He had felt them when his head had hit the floor in the bathroom but they wouldn't stop. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to be this weak!

Scorpius couldn't see where he was going and stopped when he ran into something hard. It felt like...a person. "Scorpius? Scorpius what happened?" What the hell was Albus doing in these hallways at a time like this?

Albus looked around to make sure no one was near before grabbing Scorpius' arm and pulling him into an abandoned classroom. "Scorpius are you okay? Who did this?" Albus couldn't stop the questions from coming.

Scorpius shoved Albus away from him. Albus was supposed to hate him after what he had done. "I'm pretty sure when we broke up things like that stopped being your business," Scorpius growled wiping his face.

"When I see you like this I am going to make it my business!" Scorpius was shaking now. What was he supposed to say? There was no way he could tell him the truth! "Scorpius what happened?" Albus asked softly resting his hand gently on Scorpius' back.

Scorpius could feel the tears starting again and he couldn't stop them. He didn't have the energy to hide them anymore. Scorpius collapsed into Albus' arms. "You're not going to believe me," he whispered unable to make his voice go any louder.

"Try me," Albus urged lifting Scorpius so the two of them were looking eye to eye. "James," Scorpius whispered. Albus looked confused, what did his brother have to do with this? "H-he was the reason I broke up with you! He had photographs of us...doing that! He threatened that he would send them all over to my father, to the daily prophet, wherever they would cause the most damage! So I did what he told me and that was break up with you then he told me to meet him in the abandoned bathroom. I thought he just wanted to warn me away from you again but he attacked me and and..." Scorpius couldn't finish, the tears were running down his face and he was choking on his own sobs that he was trying to hold back.

Albus sat there listening to everything Scorpius was telling him, trying to understand. His brother had done something like this? But why? Albus looked down and was surprised to see Scorpius looking up at him expectantly. "I-I'd understand if yo-you didn't believe me," he stammered.

"No, I do," Albus promised wrapping his arms around Scorpius and holding him to his chest. "It's just a lot to take in," he mumbled. Scorpius let out a sob in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Albus had rejected him. Albus slowly ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair, it was the only way he knew how to calm the Slytherin down.

Scorpius' eyes were slowly starting to close, he was too close to Albus not to feel safe and warm, when he felt a hand slowly rubbing over his stomach. Scorpius flinched, "Did James do this to you?" Albus asked quietly wiping at the blood that was still slowly seeping through with his own robe.

"Yeah," Scorpius mumbled into Albus' chest not wanting to move away from the warmth.

"I'm so sorry! I promise I will never let something like this happen again!" Albus promised tightening his hold on Scorpius as if he would never let go. Scorpius smiled as he rested against Albus. This was what he wanted and there was nobody that could try and be his replacement.


	13. Chapter 13

Scorpius quickly walked past the main hall. The only plan he had been able to come up with was avoid all meals and stay in the library as much as he could. Maybe he could just pretend the only thing he was stressing out about were the upcoming OWLS. He quickly went down the stairs to the dungeons that let into the Slytherin dorms.

He hadn't been able to sleep since that night and that had happened a week ago. He sighed, going on two hours of sleep was harder then he had thought. Finally he was standing over his bed ready to fall into it and sleep when he noticed something on his pillow. "What's that?" he asked to himself lifting it up.

_I am NOT happy! Try something like that again and I will deliver this to your father personally!_

Scorpius bit his lip as he slowly turned it over and saw that it was another photograph of Albus and him. This time it was even worse! The one time that Scorpius had ridden Albus was now in front of him.

'How the hell did he get into here?' Scorpius thought to himself folding the bloody picture and shoving it into his pocket. What was he supposed to do now? If he wasn't even safe in his own dorm then nowhere was safe.

xxxx

Albus looked over the books that Lysander had shoved onto him. Saying something about not wanting to be blamed for him failing all his classes. He sighed as he threw another book closed. Studying had to be the most boring thing he had ever done and on top of that he had other issues to deal with!

Albus picked up the book and walked to put it back on the shelves. No need making a new enemy out of the librarian. "Albus! We need to talk!" Scorpius hissed pulling him behind the shelf so that no one would be able to see him.

"What happened?" Albus asked knowing that his bastard of a brother had done something again.

"I found this on my pillow!" Scorpius hissed shoving a photo under Albus' nose. Albus looked down at it and bit his lip. Scorpius had said that the photographs were bad but he had never thought they were this bad. "What am I going to do?" Albus looked at Scorpius. There was only one thing he could think of and Scorpius would not like it. "Albus please!"

"There is only one way to make him stop an-and you won't like it."

"I'm not in the mood for games! What the hell are you thinking?" Scorpius growled grabbing the front of Albus' robes.

"Tell your father..." Scorpius immediately released Albus' robes and backed away. "I know that has to seem like the worse possible idea in the world but it would be better then him finding out like this!" Albus said holding up the picture again making Scorpius wince.

"I-I can't," Scorpius mumbled backing away. "Yo-you don't understand what that would do! He would hate me! He would disown me! He would..."

"Is it going to be any easier then doing this with James?" Albus asked darkly before crumpling the paper. Scorpius cringed, just the thought made him want to throw up. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius, "Please, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing that you got hurt like that."

"I can't tell him through a letter," Scorpius whispered.

"Listen, you keep avoiding him the best you can and I will see if I can get those photographs away from him. Then, if you can, tell your dad." Scorpius slowly nodded against Albus' chest. "Don't worry, we will fix this," Albus promised kissing him on the forehead, "I promise!"

"I don't know what I would do without you," Scorpius whispered.

"Probably have an easier life," Albus laughed pulling Scorpius into a tight embrace before releasing him. "But a lot less interesting one." Scorpius smiled for the first time in a week before turning around and leaving.

xxxx

Albus opened the trunk and slowly started searching through it. Where the hell would he keep something like that? He pulled out his wand, he had to do this quickly before anyone came back. "Accio photographs!" He sat still for a moment waiting for something to happen, but it didn't. "Dammit!" Albus cussed. Did he have to be more specific? "Accio photographs of Scorpius!" Still nothing!

"Guess I will just have to do it the old fashioned way," he snarled going back into his brother's trunk to look for the photographs. They would have to be hidden well in here, if they were even here!"

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him.

Albus shot up and turned to see James standing in the doorway looking at him. What the hell was he supposed to say? "I borrowed the invisibility cloak without asking," he laughed, "I was trying to put it back without you noticing."

"You are almost an adult and you still look like a child with your hand in the cookie jar. I told you, you can borrow the cloak anytime, you don't have to sneak it in and out of my trunk. With the mess your making please just put it on my bed next time," he laughed walking over to the pile of his clothes and parchment that Albus had thrown out.

"I was planning on putting that back, you just came back earlier then I thought," Albus grumbled.

"I'm sure," James laughed sitting down to sort through the mess his little brother had just made. "Hey, shouldn't you be studying or something instead of sneaking in and out of my things?"

"I don't think they will be that hard," Albus shrugged.

"Yeah you might be saying that now. Just wait until you get a troll and mom sees it. Come on, get going. She'll be yelling at you all summer and I don't want to have to deal with the headaches! Go study!"

"Fine," Albus sighed walking out of the room. As soon as the door was closed he felt like screaming. Nothing! Where the hell was he hiding them? Albus kept walking, his mind running in circles. James had acted like the brother he had always known but at the same time he could see the burns that Scorpius had said had been caused during the attack. He had even found the burnt uniform.

Why did it have to be his brother? If it had been anyone else he would have had no problem taking them down but James had been his best friend for years. Why would he do this to Albus? Albus wanted to pound the wall but that wouldn't do anything. It would just make him more confused the he already was.

xxxx

Scorpius ran down the hallway. He had to get to the library before it was closed. His first OWLS test was taking place tomorrow and he needed to study certain potions before then. Suddenly he felt someone grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him behind a statue. "What the..." Scorpius stopped when he realized it was James looking down at him.

"You've been doing a pretty good job of avoiding me," James growled.

Scorpius had to suppress the smile when he saw the burn on James' arms. He had told everybody that it was a potion gone wrong but Scorpius knew he had been the one to do that. Scorpius was brought back to reality when James' slammed him against the wall again. "I-I haven't been a-avoiding you! OWLS are starting tomorrow! I have just been studying," he lied trying not to look James in the eye.

"Oh, so you not eating in the in the main hall and only go to the library when I have classes have nothing to do with this?" he snarled pointing at his burns. Scorpius winced, expecting James to hit him.

"I-I didn't rea-realize that that was-was what you wanted," he stammered. "I-I was surprised and I-I'm sorry!"

"Are you going to make it up to me?" James asked sweetly, their foreheads practically touching.

"I-I can't! With OWLS and the year ending..."

"You do make a good point," James said as if he was thinking. Scorpius was silently praying that he would leave him alone. Just until he could tell his father so he wouldn't find out by getting those horrible photographs. "How about this, the Holyhead Harpies will be playing a week after school gets out. I'm sure you will be there. I will find you and then you can make it up to me for all this pain I have had to suffer."

"Ho-how am I supposed to ma-make it up to you?" Scorpius asked looking at the burns.

"I will have two weeks to think about it, I'm sure I will think of something," he laughed before walking out from behind the statue. Scorpius slid to the floor. There was nothing he could now except tell his father! James really wasn't going to leave him alone! Scorpius just sat there numb not knowing what to do, James had really taken away every single one of his options.


	14. Chapter 14

Scorpius paced back and forth in front of the Weasely shop. That was where he had told Albus to meet him today. They were going to go back to his house and tell his parents what was going on. There was no way Scorpius would have the strength to do it alone. He needed Albus with him!

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Albus said finally running up to Scorpius. "With my family it's almost impossible to sneak out unnoticed, I'm really sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, come on we better get going," Scorpius said walking into the shop. They had agreed to meet here because they could use the fire place and floo powder to get back to Scorpius' house quicker and more unnoticed then any other place. Scorpius quietly thanked God that Albus' uncles had started this store in such a popular street. No one would question seeing the two of them their, even if they did talk or walk next to each other.

"I'll go first," Scorpius said taking a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fire place. "Manerii de Serpentis!" Scorpius said before disappearing into a cloud of green flames.

Albus grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. He took a deep breath, this would be a very interesting day and if it was anybody other then Scorpius he would consider running. "Manerii de Serpentis!" he said as clearly as possible and felt the flames surround him.

"Scorpius where did you go?" Astroria asked noticing her son appear in the fireplace. "I was looking for you earlier."

"There is something I have to talk to you and father about," Scorpius said looking down at the ground. Astoria could tell that there was something bothering her son, he was too nervous for it to be some small thing. She was about to comfort her son when she saw Albus appear in the fireplace.

"Scorpius what is going on?" she asked, all words of comfort flying from her head.

"It's kinda a long story," Albus said standing up. Astoria could only nod as she turned around and walked out of the room going to look for her husband. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius, the smaller boy was starting to shake and Albus was worried he might pass out. "Why don't we go sit down and wait for your mother and father?" Scorpius nodded and tried to walk as steadily as he could to the closest couch where he collapsed. "Don't worry, it will not be as bad as you think."

Draco and Astoria walked back into the room. Astoria had a look of confusion written over her face whereas Draco's face remained emotionless. Albus tried to make himself as calm as possible. Scorpius was already freaking out, he had to be the calm one. "Hello Sir, Ma'am," Albus said as politely as he could manage. He wasn't used to these kind of situations, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

"Hello Albus. So Scorpius your mother said that there was something you needed to talk to us about. What is it?" Draco asked coldly sitting it down on a chair across from them. This was going to be a lot harder then Albus had ever thought.

"Albus and I have been...going out for almost seven months now," Scorpius said looking down at the ground, unable to look either of his parents in the eyes.

"You two have been...dating?" Astoria choked on the last word. "As in...but he's a boy!" Scorpius slowly nodded not knowing how to respond to that. Out of both his parents he had expected his mother to react the best.

"If this has been going on for seven months why are you just now telling us?" Draco asked looking his son directly in the eyes. Scorpius bit his lip, how much should he tell his father? "Scorpius tell us everything," Draco said calmly resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"When we first started dating I wasn't planning on telling you...ever."

"And you were okay with that?" Draco asked looking straight at Albus.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't want to force him into anything. He didn't want to come out and tell people about us I wasn't going to make him. As much fun as it would be to not have to hide every time we want to just hold hands..."

"Anyway, he better digress," Scorpius growled making Albus smile sheepishly. "As I was saying we didn't plan on telling anybody so we started dating in secret. We used this room that Albus knew about...the room of requirement is what he said it was called." Draco nodded knowing the room that his son was talking about. "Then a little over a month ago James approached me, he knew about Albus and me and blackmailed me. At first he just told me to break up with Albus but pretty soon what he wanted me to do got...worse."

"Blackmailing you?" Astoria asked her eyes darkening. "What was he blackmailing you with?" she practically growled. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, neither of them knew exactly what they could say to that. "Scorpius what did he use to blackmail you?" Astoria asked again making Albus flinch.

"Photographs," Scorpius finally said breaking the silence. Albus watched as Scorpius removed one from his pocket and laid it down on the table that sat between the two of them and his parents. "Some were like this, others were worse," he said staring at the ground. Albus could tell that it was a picture of them making out. Not as bad as most of the photographs but still not something he would want his parents to see.

Astoria picked up the picture, her glare growing even darker. "He threatened me with not only telling the both of you by sending these to the house but he also threatened to send them to the Daily Prophet and say I had seduced Albus. I was scared that our family would be even further shunned because of something that I had done."

"What did he want you to do?" Draco asked looking at the two boys that sat in front of him. This made the both of them squirm. Showing them the pictures was bad but telling them what James wanted was worse. Scorpius looked at Albus almost pleadingly, he couldn't say it, not to his parents.

"James wanted Scorpius to sleep with him," Albus said holding Scorpius' hand. He was half expecting one of the Malfoys to pull out their wand and kill him, make him pay for what his brother had done. He wouldn't disagree with them, He half thought he deserved it too. Instead of there being yelling like he had thought Draco stood up and marched out of the door. Astoria looked at her son with an apologetic look before following her husband out the door.

"Draco?" Astroia asked when she walked into his study where he was just standing, glaring at a wall. "I can tell you are mad, but what I can not tell is at who," she laid her hand on his shoulder finally getting his attention.

"I'm mad at myself! If I had not been such a fool when I was younger our son would not be blackmailed like that! There would not be a threat of our family being shunned further! He is sixteen he should not have to worry about things like that!"

"You are not the one that made this situation. James Potter did. We can't stand here and blame ourselves, we have to go and protect our son. Forget what you did in the past and concentrate on what we have to do now!" Astoria said wrapping her arms around her husband. "Now you better get back to Scorpius and tell him that you are happy for him and Albus and that we will deal with the James situation. I am sure he is sitting down there freaking out that his father may hate him."

Albus looked at Scorpius and could see that he had become even paler then when the conversation had started. He wrapped his arm around Scorpius and pulled him into his chest. "I always loved your pale skin but it doesn't look as good with a tint of green."

"Albus, please not right now," Scorpius mumbled moving to pull away from Albus. "My father probably can't even stand to look at me and my mother...I can't believe this is happening!"

"They don't hate you." Scorpius looked at Albus with a 'how the hell would you know' kind of look. "Trust me, they don't hate you. They don't think you're weak and they do not feel embarrassed about you. This just must be a lot to take in. It will take them some time to adjust."

"Why is it you are always the one reassuring me and I am always the one needing protection?" Scorpius asked smiling slightly as he rested his head against Albus' chest.

"Because I am the one that caused all the problems so it is the least that I can do," he smiled kissing Scorpius gently on the lips.

Both boys jumped apart when they heard the door open. Draco walked in with Astoria behind him. The two couples just stared at each other for a moment before Astoria broke the silence. "I have to say what you told us today is...shocking, but we wish the best to the both of you. When you came home over winter break we realized that you seemed happier then ever before, I guess we figured out why," she smiled as she walked over to her son and hugged him.

"However we are not going to be so kind to James, I don't care who he is! No one is getting away with blackmailing my son in such a horrible way," Draco said walking over to his son. "I know this puts you into a bad position," he said looking over at Albus.

"Not anymore, as soon as he hurt Scorpius, which also hurt me, he stopped being my brother," Albus said with a look in his eyes that Scorpius rarely got the chance to see.

"Do your parents know about this?" Astoria asked.

"No, we were planning on telling them tomorrow when James as well as my younger sister will be out of the house. We both figured it would be much easier that way." Astoria nodded as she hugged her son again. She hated that her son had been scared to tell them about this, but it seemed that the both of them had created this situation. It was partly their fault that James had been able to do this.

"If something like this ever happened again please do not hide it from us. We will help you," Draco said hugging his son. "You do not have to deal with something like this alone, ever again."

xxxx

Ginny pulled cups down from the cupboard. All of her children were out at the moment and her brother and Hermoine had dropped by. She set them down on the counter and flicked her wand making the boiling water pour itself. She smiled when she walked back out and noticed Harry and Ron laughing their heads off while Hermoine just shook hers. Being able to get together like this was rare, but it still seemed too quiet without all the children.

Ginny was surprised when she heard the door open. "I'll go see who that is," she said standing up. She wasn't expecting any of her children back this early nor was she expecting anyone else. "Oh Albus, you're back ear..." she stopped when she noticed who was standing next to her son in their house.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you and dad? There is something we need to talk about," he said sheepishly, as if he had done something wrong. Ginny slowly nodded and motioned for both of the boys to follow her.

"Who was at the door?" Harry asked looking up from the table where he and Ron had been comparing quiditch scores that they had bet on last week.

"Albus and Scorpius," she said trying to sound much more calm then she actually felt as she sat down next to her husband. "Albus said they have something to talk to us about."

"What are you doing hanging out with a Malfoy? Harry why is your son hanging out with Slytherins? Especially that one!"

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny growled making her brother quiet down. "Sorry about that, now what is it you need to talk to us about?" she asked smiling warmly at her son and Scorpius who were both looking more and more nervous.

"Well...first off...we're..dating," Albus said trying to look for the right words and only coming up with the most basic. "We have been for a while now."

The four adults just stared at the two boys. None of them knew what to say, Out of everything that they had expected Albus to tell them this was not one of them. "Oh..." was all Ginny could choke out.

Albus had a moment of sick humor. This was the quietest he had ever seen his family, and his uncle Ron was even here. "You have got to be joking! Was there seriously no one else? You had to go after a Malfoy? Even worse, he is a guy! Are you really not that picky! You are a Potter! You can have any woman you wanted!" Ron yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Shut up!" Albus yelled jumping from his chair. "I don't care what petty frikin issues you have with his dad! Scorpius is the guy I love! Yeah, that's right! The _**guy **_I _**love**_!" Ron slowly fell back into his chair, unable to respond to that. "Anyway, there is more to what we need to tell you."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. What else could their son have to tell them after a declaration like that? "Go on Albus, we are listening," Harry said urging his son to continue.

Albus nodded and tried to find the right words for what he was about to say next. He smiled when he felt Scorpius squeeze his hand under the table trying to reassure him. "James found out about us. He used that to blackmail Scorpius. First into breaking up with me, and then into trying to sleep with him. Scorpius was able to get away the first time but the reason we are telling you is because James didn't stop. He didn't plan to either. He threatened that if Scorpius did not meet him in a few days at the beginning of the quiditch season he would use his blackmail."

"You keep just saying blackmail, what did he use?" Ginny asked gently.

"Photographs, he continually sent them to me with an owl and even left one on my pillow," Scorpius explained. "They were of the two of us, some were of us kissing, some were worse." Harry just nodded as he looked at the two boys. Scorpius could feel his hands start to sweat. What if they didn't believe him? It was his word against their son's. Ron had already shown that his word obviously meant very little in this house.

Scorpius was surprised when Ginny stood up and hugged him. "I am so sorry that you had to go through something like this. I am so sorry!" They believed him! He wouldn't be thrown out and thought of as a liar.

"Do your parents know about this?" Harry asked looking up finally. Scorpius nodded, he was still intimidated by the great Harry Potter. "I need to talk to Malfoy," he said standing up and walking into another room.

Ron stood and followed Harry into the other room. They would use the floo powder network and contact the Malfoys. They had to talk to them before they figured out what they were going to do.

Hermoine turned to the two boys. "Does anybody else know about this?" she asked motioning to the two of them.

"Lorcan and Lysander," Albus said not looking at Scorpius. Scorpius couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was glaring at Albus, when had this happened? He wanted to ask but not with his mother and aunt standing around them.

"Okay, don't worry we will make sure this stops," Ginny promised hugging Scorpius and Albus one more time before following her husband and brother, Hermoine right behind her.

xxxx

Harry walked up to Malfoy. He had to talk to him, he owed the man at least that after what his son had tried to do to Malfoy's only child. "So what are you going to do with him?" Draco asked looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"We have decided he will not be attending Hogwarts next year, instead he will be headed to Romania. Victor Krum will be waiting there for him. Maybe the hard manual labor and having to deal with creatures like dragons will help him realize what he has done is wrong. If he does something like this again he will be forced to live like a muggle."

"If your son does anything like this again to Scorpius I will kill him." Harry wanted to argue with Draco, tell him that he could never do something like that. He couldn't. If it was the other way around he knew Ginny would have already killed the bastard that had touched her child, and he would have helped her. Now it was their son that was the bastard.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Scorpius doesn't deserve that," Harry agreed.

Draco nodded and started walking away but stopped and turned back to Harry. "It's sad that this is the first time we agree on something. I really wish it could have been something else."

"Yeah, I do too."


	15. Chapter 15

Scorpius sat down in the main room of the Potter house. James had left for Romania and Albus had invited him over to meet the entire family. He already knew Ron didn't like him, he just hoped that dislike had not passed on to Albus' cousins. There were a lot of cousins.

"Sorry, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis are in France over the summer so they can't be here," Albus laughed setting a plate of food down in front of Scorpius. 'There were more of them?' was all Scorpius could think.

There were already nine relatives here, and they were just the children. The adults all still had to work so they couldn't be here today. "Oh come on, don't apologize for that! His head is probably already spinning," Molly laughed nocking Albus on the back.

"I still can't believe the two of you are dating," Lily sighed. "I was looking forward to more women in the family!"

"So my advice for you did work?" Rose asked not looking up from her book. Albus looked at her questioningly not sure what she was talking about. "Oh come on, "girl problems'" she used air quotes to make her point, "How could you have girl problems when you have been infatuated with Scorpius since we were first years?"

"Rose!" Albus growled his face turning red.

"Since first year?" Scorpius asked smiling. Albus' face became even more red when he slowly nodded.

"He was so obvious about it, even I noticed it. It's pretty sad you never did," she shook her head before turning back to her book. Scorpius laughed, embarrassed, it was true Albus had been pretty obvious but his mind had never turned to that.

"So Albus who else knows?" Scorpius asked turning to Albus.

"Hey! Lysander and Rose figured it out on their own! Lorcan finding out is your fault!"

"My fault? How?"

"If you hadn't run away after kissing me then I wouldn't have had mixed the two of them up!" Scorpius' face turned bright red. He wasn't expecting Albus to talk about things like that in front of his cousins.

"I still enjoy that story!" Lysander laughed.

"His face after figuring out I wasn't you was even better," Lorcan laughed. Both twins were now rolling on the ground laughing at their best friend and his new boyfriend.

"Hey, have you told any of your friends?" Rose asked setting her book down.

Scorpius shook his head, "No, Mordred and Ivy might understand but I'm pretty sure Adair would try to kill Albus. I'm surprised, though, that you haven't told Ivy about any of this, Lorcan."

Lorcan shrugged, "I don't know if she would even believe me if I had. Besides, it's not my place to tell her. That, and I don't want to be there when she finds out I actually kept something like this from her." He paused for a second before looking at the ground and mumbling, "Do you guys have any idea how James found out and was able to watch you?"

"No, I've been looking through all the spell books and I haven't found one that he could have used," Albus sighed. He really wanted to stop having those photographs be taken. He really hated anybody but him seeing Scorpius like that. Scorpius lust filled face when he was about to come was his and his alone.

"He probably used a tracking spell," Rose said.

"Even if he did that he wouldn't have been able to see us," Scorpius said trying to think of all the tracking spells he had been taught.

"Not if he used a normal one, but if he attached a tracking spell to the looking glass the Sirius left behind he would have been able to see you clearly. He probably set it up so that anytime you guys did something like kiss the glass that he had would burn and let him know. Then the glass looking at you guys would have been far away enough you wouldn't have noticed it or maybe even invisible. He probably started using it after Albus' drunken kiss."

Albus just looked at his cousin, she sure seemed to know a lot about stuff like this. He would never suspect her of helping James but then again he would never have expected something like that from James before this. "Rose, how would you know about stuff like this?" Albus asked.

Rose sighed almost sadly, "Because I was the one who taught it to him. I used it on my ex-boyfriend when I thought he was cheating on me and found out he was. James said that he wanted to use it for the same thing so I showed him how to do it. I would never have guessed he was going to use it to blackmail the two of you. If I had I would never have even shown him the tracking spell!"

"It's okay Rose, we know you didn't do it on purpose," Scorpius smiled.

"Wow, you really don't act like a Slytherin," she laughed. Scorpius was about to ask what she meant when the door to the house flew open.

"Wow, this really is a full house!" All of the children looked to see Molly Weasley, senior, standing in the doorway. "I guess that means I better start making dinner," she laughed walking towards the kitchen. "Oh hello," she smiled when she saw Scorpius, "you must be Scorpius. Ginny told me you would be joining us tonight. I hope you like my cooking!" she smiled before walking away to start making dinner for her large family.

Scorpius smiled, he had heard about Albus' grandmother from him and she lived up to most of the stories. He just had to make sure he stayed on her good side so he didn't get to see the other side of her.

xxxx

Dinner was...loud. It was true that the Malfoy house did have guests regularly but that was never more then one or two people. It seemed like there were almost twenty people sitting around the large table all talking and laughing at the same time. He really wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere.

"Don't you like the food?" Albus asked when he noticed that Scorpius wasn't eating almost any.

"Oh yeah, I was just listening to your family. I am not used to it," he laughed digging into the stew that was only part of the large meal that Mrs. Weasley had made for all of them.

"Really? This is every Saturday night for us," Albus laughed. "But I guess since you're an only child and all that can be expected..." Scorpius nodded, he knew that he lived in a very different world then Albus but he was enjoying entering that world.

The rest of the night went about the same. There was never any silence but it was comfortable, something that Scorpius had not expected. He had thought that James was kind of like the omen about what the rest of the family would be like but he had been wrong. With the way things were going he almost forgot what had happened with Albus' older brother...almost.

It was late in the night when everybody went to bed. "You can stay in Albus' room and he can stay in James'," Ginny said leading them up the stairs.

"Oh come on mom, can't we just both stay in my room?" Albus asked trying to use his best puppy dog eyes. "I mean whenever I brought a friend over before you let them stay in my room!"

"Yes, and all those times it was never your boyfriend staying over. No matter what you say you are not staying in the same room tonight and if I find out you left either of your rooms I will not be happy." The threat was said with a smile but both boys knew that she meant what she said and neither of them wanted to see Ginny unhappy. "Do you both understand?" she asked motioning for them into their rooms.

"Yes," both boys mumbled walking into their rooms.

"Good! Alright, goodnight! I will see the both of you in the morning!" she waved closing both their doors before walking down the hall back to her own room.

Scorpius smiled as he looked at the room. It was full of quiditch posters and Gryffindor colors. The room really screamed Albus everywhere he looked. He quickly changed into his pajamas and laid down on the bed. It was large enough for the two of them and if his mom hadn't split them up they most definitely would have had a fun night. Scorpius couldn't help pulling the pillow to his face. This room even smelled like Albus.

Scorpius shook his head. He was sounding like a teenage girl again! He had to stop this! He would probably be woken up early the next morning, he had to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. He was tired and tomorrow would be just as long.

xxxx

Scorpius could tell that something was wrong. He couldn't move, his arms were starting to hurt. He slowly opened his eyes, he could tell already that this was not a dream. His eyes shot open when he saw James straddling him. "You told my family everything! Now they want to send me away, I might even get stuck with living like a muggle!" he growled ripping Scorpius' shirt open. Scorpius tried to scream but realized there was something in his mouth. He was not only tied down but also gagged. James just smiled as he slowly moved his arms up and down the chest, playing with the nipples when he came to them.

Scorpius tried to pull away but his arms weren't moving. He looked up and saw something tying him to the bed frame. "If I have to live like a muggle, then so do you!" Scorpius could only watch as James split his wand in two and threw it to the ground. Now Scorpius really was powerless.

James smiled at the hopeless look in Scorpius' eyes. "You know Mad Eye Moody left this trunk to my dad. It has locks that no one but me could open and at the very bottom a room large enough for a person to be kept in. Mad Eye was kept in there for over six months and he was fine. Maybe I should keep you in there. I could open the trunk and visit you anytime I want and no one else would even know you were there!"

Scorpius shook his head desperately. He could not be taken away by this insane bastard! If that happened there was no telling what kind of hell he would have to go through. "You know," James whispered before biting Scorpius' ear making the smaller boy shiver, "I would have never guessed that you had it in you to tell everybody about you and Albus. I guess I was wrong. I might be even a little more impressed with you."

Scorpius glared at James, why the hell would he want this bastard to be impressed with him? That was the reason he had gotten into a horrible mess like this, wasn't it? "But before I go through all the trouble of smuggling you into Romania I have to see if you are worth it. Albus obviously thought so since he sold out his older brother for you. Even after you betrayed him and whored yourself out to me."

Scorpius tried to kick out at James but nothing he did seemed to have any effect. James just laughed as he slowly made a line of butterfly kisses down Scorpius' chest. "Now I wonder which is better," he laughed sitting back up. "Is it the front?" Scorpius wanted to scream as he felt James' hands tear his pants away and slowly caress his length. "Or is it the back?" he asked his fingers dancing over the hole. "Well I guess I will just have to test the both of them out."

Scorpius screamed when he felt three fingers enter him. This was wrong! He hated the harsh touch of the thrust into him. He felt like he was going to split in half the pain was so intense. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes when the fingers were finally removed. "Now, now, you better be more quiet or someone might hear you. You wouldn't want to have my family run in here and see you like this, now would you?" he asked forcing the gag even further into Scorpius' mouth nearly choking the smaller boy.

Scorpius could barely breathe and he knew the pain was about to start again. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was pray that Albus saved him. He didn't care if Albus thought he was weak or hated him after this, he just couldn't stand doing this with anybody but Albus. "I wonder if my brother will like you as much if I messed up your pretty face? I would find a few scars endearing but he may be disgusted," James laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" James suddenly flew off of Scorpius slamming into the wall behind the bed. "I thought you would leave him alone after your punishment! I thought that maybe when you figured out how much you hurt me by doing this you would stop! I guess I was wrong!" Albus yelled glaring at his brother. He had heard some weird noises coming from Scorpius' room and thought that maybe he was having a nightmare. He never imagined that the nightmare would be this real.

James glared at his younger brother as he slowly stood up. "Are you seriously choosing him over your own brother?" James spat glaring at Albus.

"I stopped having a brother when you betrayed me! You took something from me that was supposed to be mine and mine alone! That is something I will never forgive you for! Stupefy!" James fell to the floor, unconscious. Albus flew over to Scorpius and grabbed the gag out of his mouth before working on the ropes that bound his wrist. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Albus asked looking over Scorpius to make sure he was okay. "I am so sorry my parents said he was already gone! He shouldn't have been able to get in here!"

Albus quickly grabbed Scorpius' clothes and pulled them onto him. He could hear footsteps and the last thing he wanted was more of his family to see parts of Scorpius that only he should be allowed to see. "I'm okay, he didn't do anything," Scorpius promised falling into Albus' chest. "You got here in time."

"What's going on?" Ginny cried running into the room. "From all the noise it sounded like a fight!"

"It was!" Albus growled pointing at James who was still where he had landed on the floor. "James attacked Scorpius again! If I hadn't come in here when I did there is no telling what he would have done!" Scorpius was speechless, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted the Potters to like him but wouldn't they of course choose their own son over him?

"Your father and I will deal with him," Ginny promised walking over to her eldest son, "you and Scorpius go back to the other room." Albus nodded and slowly pulled Scorpius out of the room and across the hall.

As soon as the two of them were in the room Albus slammed the door shut. "Where did he touch you?" Albus asked softly his eyes roaming over Scorpius.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked confused. Why would Albus want to know where James had touched him? Was Albus now disgusted by him? "No-nowhere," Scorpius blurted out, he didn't want Albus to hate him.

"I don't want anybody else touching you! I know that may make me sound jealous or petty or whatever but I want you to forget his touch! Only think of me!" Scorpius couldn't help the smile that came over his face. Jealous Albus was a little cute.

"Make me forget his touch," Scorpius whispered melting into Albus' touch, "Make me only think of you." That was all the prompting that Albus needed. Albus pulled Scorpius' shirt off and attacked Scorpius' lips. Scorpius opened his mouth letting Albus explore wherever he wanted.

Albus let his tongue explore every part of that mouth. He slowly lead Scorpius to the bed, never breaking their connection. Scorpius fell onto the bed, Albus smiled as he straddled Scorpius and slowly made butterfly kisses down Scorpius' chest stopping when he finally got to his nipples. This position had terrified him when it was James but even though they looked alike with Albus he felt safe and knew that he would never want to be anywhere else. "You better be thinking of only me," Albus whispered before taking Scorpius' nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Scorpius moaned into the touch before covering his mouth.

"Wh-what if...your family...hea-hears," he stammered barely able to get the words out instead of moans.

Albus slowly sat up and grabbed his wand, "Skanas bloks! There, now no one will be able to hear all of the adorable sounds that you make, so go ahead and make as many as you like as loudly as you want." Scorpius rolled his eyes at that statement, Albus seriously had to be joking. Albus smirked as his hand slowly fondled Scorpius' member making the other boy gasp. "Do you think I'm joking?" he asked. Scorpius shook his head knowing that before they were over he would be screaming Albus' name. "Good."

Albus continued down Scorpius' body until he got to his navel, his tongue swirling around the small hole making Scorpius gasp. "Oh we are just starting," Albus grinned biting the white skin before moving further down. Albus slowly ran his tongue over Scorpius' member. Scorpius' hips started to arch but Albus held them down. "Eager aren't we?" Albus teased pushing Scorpius' hips back down.

Albus slowly started taking Scorpius' member into his mouth, loving the taste of Scorpius' pre-come. "You taste so good!" Albus smiled before taking Scorpius back into his mouth. He slowly started humming making Scorpius feel every vibration Scorpius started squirming unable to take all the sensations.

"I'm coming!" Scorpius gasped, the heat overwhelming him.

"Not just yet," Albus smirked taking his mouth off of Scorpius' member. Scorpius looked at him confused but he only ran his fingers along Scorpius' lips in response. Scorpius took the fingers in his mouth and carefully paid attention to each one as Albus grabbed his length and slowly stroked it. Scorpius moaned, feeling himself coming. The orgasm was building up and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He moaned Albus' name as he came into the other boy's hand.

Albus raised his hand and saw the milky white liquid on it and licked at the cum. "I wonder what we taste like together," he mused before attacking Scorpius' lips. Scorpius couldn't get enough of that taste. When they finally parted Scorpius was reluctant to part. "Are you ready?" Albus asked his fingers dancing over the hole making Scorpius feel like he was going to go insane.

"Do it!" he gasped, his hips already moving to get closer to the touch. Albus smiled as he held Scorpius' hips down. "Albus!"

"Scorpius let me do it," Albus whispered pressing a finger in. Scorpius whined, he wanted more. He didn't care about the pain, he wanted Albus! "Scorpius?" Albus asked worried that he had hurt him.

"Albus!" Scorpius moaned moving his hips again. "I want you! No more fingers!" Albus nodded as he grabbed the lotion, even if Scorpius wanted to go fast Albus was not about to hurt him.

Albus slowly pushed into Scorpius. As soon as the tip was in Scorpius started to whine, "Shhh," he whispered kissing Scorpius to make him forget all about the pain. Scorpius gasped as Albus fully entered him. "I love you!" Albus whispered holding Scorpius tightly to his chest.

"Al!" Scorpius moaned unable to get anything else out as Albus started to thrust into him. "M-more!" Albus smiled and quickly obliged. He couldn't stop, the heat made him so hard and that face full of lust made him nearly come.

Scorpius could not believe how good Albus felt in him! He was practically screaming as Albus hit that one spot that made him see stars. Only Albus knew his body like this and could make him feel this way. "Albus!" he screamed as he came between the two of them. Scorpius arched his back as he felt the warm seed fill him to the brim.

"I love you," Albus kissed Scorpius on the forehead. "I don't know what I would do if you ever left me," he carefully pulled out of Scorpius and laid down next to him. Albus pulled Scorpius to his chest and buried his nose in the other boy's hair.

"I love you too," Scorpius whispered. Albus pulled the blanket over the both of them and closed his eyes. Scorpius sat there and smiled, a night that had started out as a nightmare had turned into a dream come true because of the man he loved.

xxxx

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes, he smiled when he looked over and saw that Albus was still right next to him. He had held him through the entire night. He rolled his eyes when he felt their skin sticking together. They always forgot to clean up after... "Albus! Albus!" Scorpius whispered shaking Albus awake.

"Wah...noo...I caught the snitch!" Albus mumbled. Scorpius rolled his eyes, he really wasn't a morning person.

"Albus! Get up!" Scorpius growled shaking Albus harder this time. Finally Albus opened his eyes and looked around wearily. "Come on, we need to take a shower before breakfast," Scorpius said standing up.

"Come on, they won't come in here. We can sleep in a little longer," Albus smirked pulling Scorpius back onto the bed. "Maybe we can even play a little longer," he whispered biting Scorpius' ear.

"Get out of bed! Come on breakfast is getting cold!" Ginny yelled knocking on the door. Both boys jumped nearly falling out of the bed.

"So much for playing a little more," Albus grumbled finally getting out of bed. "We'll be down soon mom!" Albus called as he walked towards the bathroom. "Come on, we can play a little more in the shower." Scorpius rolled his eyes, Albus really was the worst and yet he loved him.

Scorpius stepped in the shower, Albus right behind him. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and slowly ran his arms up and down Scorpius' chest. "What are you doing?" Scorpius asked trying to hide his smiled and act like he was mad.

"I'm helping you clean up!" Albus said as innocently as he could manage. Scorpius rolled his eyes but let Albus continue to run a washcloth over his chest and stomach. Albus finally released Scorpius and started washing his back. "Such pretty skin," Albus cooed before groping Scorpius' backside making him gasp.

"Stop that!" Scorpius growled. "Come on, we have to get down to breakfast!" Albus sighed and nodded knowing that if they didn't hurry up his mom would come looking for them and it would be hard to explain what the two of them were doing in the shower together.

That thought made the both of them hurry up, get out of the shower and get dressed. They were walking down the steps in under twenty minutes. "You two are finally up!" Ginny smiled as she laid another plate on the already full table. "I thought you were going to sleep the entire day!"

"Sorry mom," Albus laughed sheepishly as he sat down. "We didn't exactly sleep all that much last night." Scorpius wanted to smack Albus, how the hell could he tell his own mother that?

"Oh I know, I am so sorry about James! He really wasn't supposed to be here!" That's right! Everybody would assume that he hadn't slept because of James...Scorpius smiled inwardly Albus really had made him forget all about anybody else's touch. "But don't worry, Harry went with him and made sure that he would not be coming back. I promise you will never have to see him again."

"Th-thank you Mrs. Potter," Scorpius mumbled, he still wasn't comfortable around any of the Potters other then Albus. Ginny hugged him to reassure him before filling up the plate that was sitting in front of him. Scorpius smiled as he listened to Albus and his family talk at the breakfast table. Maybe he could belong to this family. He already knew he couldn't live without Albus and would never let him go, but maybe he wouldn't have to hide from everybody else. Scorpius was surprised when Lily and Ginny included him in the conversation. He really might be able to become a Potter.


	16. Epilogue

Scorpius smiled as he watched Phoenix fly around on the small toy broom that Albus had gotten for him. "I told you! As soon as I saw him I knew he would become a quidditch player!" Albus laughed as their son flew towards him.

"Albus! He isn't even a year old! There is no way to tell what he will be good at yet!" Scorpius rolled his eyes as he berated his husband. The two of them had gotten married a year after leaving Hogwarts. Only dating for three years may have seemed short but they knew they never wanted to be with anybody else. It had been seven years since then and they were still going strong.

"Well, that just means that he takes after me!" Albus argued. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Just because he is adopted doesn't mean he won't be like me! Come on, he already looks like me!" Scorpius had to agree with that. Phoenix had the same black hair and green eyes that Albus did. If Scorpius didn't know better he would have assumed Phoenix was his biological son.

They had gotten Phoenix a few months before when his name had appeared on the list of children going to Hogwarts. They knew he would be a wizard even though he was born to muggle parents. After Voldermort the ministry of magic had worked to make sure no future wizard was stuck in a muggle orphanage. Scorpius hadn't understood the decision when it had been made but now looking at his son and husband play he had never appreciated something so much.

"I guess you got me there," he shrugged finally standing up. "But we still have to put that away. We have guests coming over and I'm sure they will all want see you and Phoenix, and not rushing by on your new broom," Scorpius smiled as he picked up his son.

This was the first Christmas they had gotten to spend as a family and Albus had wanted to really live it up. They had invited all their friends and family over to come join them. It was a still a strange sight to see Malfoys and Potters all eating at the same table and actually having a good time.

James still didn't join the celebrations, though. Scorpius wasn't sure if he had truly forgiven the eldest Potter to the point where he would allow him in his home but it was something that he didn't really think about.

James had arrived in Romania and a year later had run off with Krum. Hermoine as well as Ginny and Harry had been furious. All for different reasons, though. Ron had thought it was slightly funny. Nobody in the family was exactly sure where James was, he would send a letter to them every now and then to say he was alive and happy but that was about it.

Albus was happy that his brother was happy and that he would stay away from their family. Still Scorpius could tell every so often Albus would seem sad and he knew it was because Albus missed his brother.

"Hey, what time did you tell Lysander and Mordred to come over? They are supposed to help me with set up," Albus asked as he started cleaning up all the toys their son had opened.

Scorpius smiled. He still couldn't believe that the two of them were a couple. A year after they had come out Mordred had asked out Lysander. They weren't married like Albus and Scorpius but they sure were on their way. "They should be here any minute," Scorpius answered. Albus nodded and he continued cleaning up in their living room all the mess that Phoenix and he had made. "Lysander also said that Lorcan and Ivy might be dropping by early."

"Really? Can Ivy even move?" Scorpius couldn't help laughing. Ivy was nine months pregnant with their second child and due any day but to tell her that she was getting fat meant losing your head. She was usually reasonable but with hormones and all the pain that came with it she turned into a raging psycho.

"Don't say anything like that around her!" Scorpius reminded, "I would like to be able to spend my New Year's somewhere other then St. Mungos." Albus nodded knowing that Scorpius wasn't kidding.

Both men looked up when they heard the knocking on their door. "I guess that means Lysander and Mordred are here," Scorpius smiled walking to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Lysander and Mordred cried as soon as the door was open. "And how are you liking your first Christmas?" Lysander asked taking Phoenix from Scorpius. When they had first gotten Phoenix Scorpius hadn't let anybody near him but he soon found out that Lysander, Phoenix's god-father, was plenty good with him and started to relax.

"Good, he's spent all morning flying around on his new toy broom," Scorpius smiled shutting the door behind his two guests.

"Really? Do we have another Potter quidditch player in the making?" Lysander asked making Scorpius roll his eyes.

"Oh please don't start that! Can we at least wait until he can talk properly to decide what his future career will be?" Scorpius asked pleadingly.

"Wait until he's talking? Psh, Scorpius who wants to wait that long?" Mordred asked sarcastically making both Albus and Lysander glare at him for a second before going back to their conversation about what position Phoenix would play when he want pro. "Oh yeah, Ivy and Lorcan won't be here today. I guess Ivy went into labor late last night. They have a new baby girl. Lorcan said to send his love and he will see us as soon as they can take the new baby home."

"Wait? So this means Ivy could move off of the couch?" Albus asked feigning shock.

"Does he have a death wish or something?" Mordred asked so that only Scorpius could hear. Scorpius shrugged as he went to take Phoenix back from Lysander.

"Come on, everybody else will be here soon! Get to work!" Scorpius smiled as he took Phoenix from Lysander. Lysander and Albus dramatically sighed as they went to grab the decorations and get the food ready.

To say this year would be interesting would be an understatement. This would be the first year that Adair and Rose would be joining them as a married couple. Scorpius never thought he would see the day when Adair would put up with any girl not from Slytherin but here it was. It almost seemed like Rose's calm and cold demeanor matched and stabilized Adair's.

Of course her father was not happy with the match up and Adair's parents were none too pleased. Still the two of them seemed to be happy together. Scorpius was just worried about what would happen if they ever had kids that got into Gryffindor. That would be a very interesting day.

Scorpius walked to the door again when he heard the bell ring. It seemed that their family and friends were already showing up. Scorpius didn't know when it had stopped being Albus' family and his family and had started to become their family but he really didn't care. He just knew that he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
